Waves of Fates
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: The fourth part in the Servant Girl series. The Sparrow twins grow, adventure happens, and Lara's past comes into play. Better than the summary, promise!
1. Time Passes and Reunions

Disclaimer: I only own Jack through owning the "Pirates" DVD.  
  
AN: Yes, it is now time for the fourth part of the series: Waves of Fates! I'm sorry for not posting sooner, but finals were absolutely nightmarish, and I couldn't start writing until they were over. Anyway, now that finals are over, the story can be updated more often. I hope that everyone enjoys it as much as they did the first three!  
  
Chapter 1: Time Passes and Reunions:  
  
Five years had passed since the birth of the Sparrow twins, and the entire crew was still celebrating the event. They were all thrilled to be able to teach the young offspring of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow all that they knew about piracy, and Jack was more than happy to have so many good instructors for his children. Lara, however, was determined to give her children a proper education, so she started to teach her children their numbers and letters, along with good manners (something Jack disapproved of in a pirate, despite the fact that he also had good manners). It had been difficult at first to adjust to having little Jack and Julia onboard, but since they were good and quiet children, no one really minded looking after them. Annamaria, Mr. Gibbs, and Scar were always there to help out, and nearly every member of the crew was known as an 'uncle' or 'aunt' to the little ones. So, time passed quickly for the Sparrows and their faithful crew as they lived each day to its fullest and happiest. Little did they know that things would soon take an unusual turn for the Sparrow family, specifically for one particular member.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jack, put that down this instant!" Lara cried, trying to grab the spatula from her husband. "I need that to finish frosting the children's birthday cake!"  
  
"But luv, the cake is almost done!" Jack said, smiling at his wife's antics. "Can't I at least lick the frosting off of it?"  
  
"No!" she said, reaching for the spatula again. "Jack, you are such a bad influence on the children!" she scolded.  
  
The sound of giggling coming from the doorway made the both of them pause and turn towards the doorway of the galley. Little Julia stood there, her rag doll in her arms, and a smile on her sweet face. Jack grinned before kneeling down, his arms wide open. Julia's smile grew wider as she raced for her father's arms. Jack immediately swung her up and twirled her around, causing her to giggle.  
  
"What do ye say, my little treasure, am I a bad influence on ye and yer brother?" Jack asked his daughter, kissing her rosy, round cheek.  
  
Julia looked towards her mother for the answer. Lara merely nodded, and Julia grinned. "Momma says yes," she said in her soft voice.  
  
Jack laughed. "Luv, ye have to let them answer for themselves! It's not right fer ye to turn them against me!"  
  
Lara grinned at her husband. "Well, it's not my fault that they love me most!" Jack rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Julia's face grew concerned as she leaned her head on her father's shoulder. "Are you in trouble, Papa?"  
  
Jack looked down at his daughter and smiled. "No, Momma and I are just having fun." He kissed her cheek again. "Now how about a treat, my treasure?"  
  
Julia nodded eagerly. She always loved it when her father offered a treat. Jack immediately offered her the spatula, which was still covered with frosting. The child immediately grabbed the frosted utensil.  
  
"Take that and go share it with yer brother, lass," Jack said, putting her down and pushing her out the door. Julia quickly ran off.  
  
"Jack, you shouldn't have done that!" Lara said, making to go after her daughter. "They'll ruin their appetites!"  
  
Jack quickly stopped her by putting his arms around her. "Let them. We haven't had a moment together for a while, luv, and the crew can look after them for a while."  
  
Lara smiled up at him. "I remember the last time you said that and little Jay almost fell overboard! I thought my heart would stop!"  
  
Jack smiled at his wife's nickname for their son. She had grown tired of having two people answer whenever she called for her son or husband, so she gave her son the nickname of Jay, because it was the first letter of his name, and because one of the crewmembers had stated that the little boy was as lively as a blue jay. The name now stuck, and everyone onboard called the boy by his nickname. It was only fitting that, since Julia was often called Jewel or Treasure by the crew, little Jack would have a nickname as well so that they would be even.  
  
"Now, luv," Jack said, looking down at his wife. "That's not fair judgment. Besides, the boy knows how to swim! I taught the children myself, after all."  
  
Lara rolled her eyes at that memory. Last year, the crew had docked on an island to regain their 'land-legs,' and Jack had wanted to teach the twins to swim before they sailed again. "Yes, and you nearly panicked when Julia slipped away from you and went exploring the island! That's the first and only time I've ever seen you running around, screaming like a scared little girl!" She chuckled as Jack glared down at her. "I found it particularly funny when you found her playing in the sand, claiming to be digging for buried treasure!"  
  
Jack looked like he was caught between amusement and embarrassment. "Well, she did find a few pretty shells, luv. If ye remember, they're in our cabin, decorating the wall with all of their drawings!"  
  
Lara chuckled. "So they are!" She sighed. "Jack, did you ever think that we could ever be this happy?" she asked, leaning further into her husband's arms.  
  
Jack sighed, too, holding her closer. "I thought that the Pearl would complete my life, luv, but now that I've got ye and the twins, life is more complete for me." He stiffened. "I thought I had lost ye when that bloody moron kidnapped ye."  
  
Lara turned to face him. "You'll never lose me again, Jack, you know that, don't you?"  
  
Jack nodded. "I do, because I know that Will and Elizabeth did the damned best they could to make sure that maniac can't escape his home."  
  
Lara tilted her head in thought at the mention of the Turners. "Jack, how close are we to Port Royal?" she asked her husband.  
  
Jack looked down at her in surprise. "About a month or two, luv," he said. "Why do ye ask?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "I think it would be nice to pay them a little visit, don't you?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Aye, I think it would be nice, lass," he said. "I'll go and tell the crew. Won't the Commodore and Governor be surprised to see us!" He kissed his wife and raced up on deck to tell the crew where they were headed. A sudden burst of cheering from above told Lara what the crew thought of their new course.  
  
"Mama, Jewel ate most of the frosting!" screamed a small voice.  
  
"I did not! Mama, Jay ate the most, I only got a taste!" screamed another voice.  
  
Lara sighed before going to prevent another fight between her children. She only hoped that Will and Elizabeth were ready to deal with the presence of the twins!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two months later, it was mid-morning when the Pearl pulled up at the back of Port Royal's island so as not to alarm the residents, again. The people of the town still believed that every time the Pearl showed up it meant another attack. They still hadn't forgotten Barbossa's attack nearly ten years before.  
  
After dropping anchor, Jack, Lara, the twins, and Annamaria (playing protector to the twins) all rowed to shore and began the long walk towards the town. They had to stop several times to rest the children before they arrived, and it was late afternoon when they finally arrived in the center of town. Lara had managed to convince Jack and Annamaria to dress suitably for Port Royal so as not to stand out, and she was glad of it. The people always turned a bit jumpy when they heard talk of pirates, and still feared another attack, even though they hadn't been attacked since Jack had taken the town under his 'protection' as part of his marriage deal with Governor Swann. Now she was glad that they were dressed a fairly well-off family out with their 'nursemaid' (a.k.a.: Annamaria, though she had protested the outfit) out for a walk. They actually looked normal (not mentioning Jack's hair, which was tucked under a wide hat). Several people looked at them a bit suspiciously, but most basically acted normally around them.  
  
It was nearly dark by the time they reached the Turner home, primarily because the twins wanted to stop and look in all of the store windows. Considering that the Pearl had been at sea most of the children's lives, the adults decided to humor them. Finally, they arrived at their destination and knocked on the door. Small footsteps could be heard racing towards the door, and a small boy of eight years of age opened the door.  
  
Jack, Lara, and Annamaria all blinked in surprise. He was the miniature version of Will; little Billy wasn't quite as little as before.  
  
"Uh, hello lad," Jack said, taking off his hat, his beaded hair falling down. "Ye probably don't remember us, but-" He was cut off when the little boy launched himself at him.  
  
"Uncle Jack!" Billy exclaimed excitedly. Looking up, he saw another familiar face. "Aunt Lara!" He immediately let go of Jack and wrapped his arms around Lara's waist.  
  
Lara smiled. "Hello, Billy," she said, picking up the boy. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine," he said. "Mother, Father and I all got the presents you sent us." He looked around at the other people on the porch. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
"That would be nice," Annamaria muttered, shuffling uncomfortably in her dress. She obviously still didn't like dressing up in a nursemaid's outfit.  
  
Billy nodded as Lara put him down. He proceeded to show them to the living room, with the three adults taking a look around as they walked. Apparently nothing had changed within the Turner home; it was exactly the same as it had been over five years ago.  
  
"Mother!" Billy called into the kitchen. "We've got company!"  
  
"Who is it?" called a familiar female voice. Elizabeth appeared in the doorway, her mouth falling open at the sight of her guests. She then grabbed Lara in a huge hug. "Oh, Lara, I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Lara chuckled. "That's nice Lizzie, but I can't feel my ribs."  
  
Elizabeth quickly released her friend. "Bill, why don't you go fetch your father from the back? Tell him we have company." The little boy took off for the backyard as Elizabeth gestured towards the couch and several other chairs. "Please sit down!" The adults and two children quickly took seats. Elizabeth took a moment to gaze at the twins. "They certainly have grown, haven't they, Lara? And they look just like the two of you!"  
  
Lara chuckled. "Definitely, Lizzie," she said. "I half expect them to be off on their own before I know it!" The twins simply looked up at their mother, not saying a word.  
  
A moment later, Will came racing into the room, Billy following behind him. "Jack! Lara! Annamaria!" Will exclaimed, excited to see them all. "How have you been?" There was soon a round of hugs and handshakes between the adults. Meanwhile, the children simply looked on silently. Finally, Jack snapped to attention when his daughter tugged on his leggings.  
  
"Papa, who are these people?" Julia asked, her small face full of confusion. The adults immediately turned around.  
  
"Sorry, treasure, I forgot that ye don't know Will and Elizabeth," Jack said. He gestured to his children. "Will, Elizabeth, ye remember Jack and Julia, only we call them Jay and Jewel. Jay, Jewel, this here is yer Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth, and their son, Bill." Jack pointed to each Turner as he named them. The Sparrow twins bowed or curtseyed to the Turners, who did the same.  
  
"It's good to see you again, little ones," Elizabeth said, smiling. "I remember the day you were born, you were so tiny!" Elizabeth knelt down in front of Julia, who gazed at her for a brief moment before wrapping her arms around her aunt's neck. Elizabeth was surprised at the gesture, but picked the little girl up anyway. "Bill, why don't you take little Jay upstairs to play?" Billy nodded before grabbing the younger boy and taking him up to the nursery. Julia seemed content to remain in Elizabeth's lap, mostly because Elizabeth was playing with her hair. "I always wanted a little girl," Elizabeth sighed, combing her fingers through Julia's chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Sorry, Lizzie, but that one's ours," Jack said. "Of course, you're welcome to borrow her for a while if ye want." They all laughed at Julia's frightened expression. "I'm only joking, treasure, don't worry." Julia relaxed, again enjoying having her hair toyed with. "So, what's happening here, Will?" The Turners' serious look, in link to their response, was one that froze Jack and Lara's blood, and made them worry for their children.  
  
"Thomas Pierce has been released from his home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! Somewhat predictable, but wait for later, it'll get better, I promise! Again, sorry for the lateness. Anyway, please review! 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: Disney still needs Jack for the films, so he's not mine.  
  
AN: I love Winter Break! Sleeping, eating, and all of the fan fiction I want! I also get to write more, too. And a big "thank you" to my reviewers and supporters! Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations:  
  
Silence filled the Turners' living room at the announcement. Lara had grown pale while Jack and Annamaria looked like they were ready to kill something. Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth looked uncomfortable, while Julia just looked puzzled.  
  
"Mama, who's Thomas Pierce?" the child asked her mother.  
  
Her father snapped out of his own thoughts to answer her question. "Oh, treasure, no need to worry about that," Jack said, forcing a smile to reassure his daughter. "He's just a man your mama and I know."  
  
Julia wasn't buying it. She got out of Elizabeth's lap and walked over to her parents, where Jack picked her up and placed her in his own lap. "But Mama looks scared, Papa," she said, looking between her mother's pale face and her father's angry one. "Is Thomas a bad man?" Her question was an innocent one, but it got her parents to ponder whether to tell her the truth or not. After all, the twins would also be in danger if Thomas was loose. After the two adult Sparrows exchanged a parental 'look,' the two decided to tell her daughter the truth.  
  
"Thomas is a very sick man, Jewel," Lara replied quietly. "He thinks Mama is his wife, and that he is your father."  
  
Julia looked up at her mother. "Will he try to hurt us, Mama?"  
  
Lara looked down sadly at her daughter. "I don't know, sweetheart," she replied.  
  
"What I want to know is how the bloody hell he got loose!" snapped Annamaria.  
  
"Anna, that was uncalled for!" Lara exclaimed. "And there is a child present!"  
  
Annamaria simply frowned in response. "Well, I still want to know!" she said.  
  
"Aye, as do I," Jack said. Four pairs of eyes turned towards the Turners.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth said, clasping her hands nervously. "You see, for the past several years, Thomas has been showing dramatic improvement in his behavior, and since the doctors could find nothing to keep him locked up for, they advised that he be set free."  
  
Jack frowned. "And the Commodore and Governor bought that? Are they mad?"  
  
Lara shook her head. "How could they be sure he was cured?" she asked her friends.  
  
Will answered this time. "Apparently Thomas began to show little or no interest in finding you and the Black Pearl soon after you had left, Lara. The doctors believed that it was your turning up in Port Royal the first time that triggered his madness, and figured that, if you stayed away for a long amount of time, Thomas would snap out of it. It apparently worked. Three months ago, Thomas was released from his home and placed on a ship as a common sailor. They sailed out about two months ago for Europe and are due back in ten days."  
  
"Then that's when we'll be leaving," Lara said sternly. "I won't risk my children being here when Thomas is!"  
  
"We're not arguing with you, Lara," Elizabeth said, patting her friend on the hand.  
  
"Good," Jack said, setting his daughter down on the floor. "Now we can have a nice visit and chat, what do ye say?" Everyone nodded. "Now, treasure, why don't ye go upstairs and play with Bill and Jay? I'm sure the Turners have plenty of toys up there." Julia's eyes widened with joy at the idea of new toys to play with; she quickly vanished upstairs while Jack and the adults talked about things non-Thomas related.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the upstairs nursery, Bill Turner and Jack "Jay" Sparrow were having a fun time playing 'pirates.' They were pretending to swordfight when Julia came in and tried getting involved. The boys ignored her and continued their battles while Julia frowned at them. After ten minutes of being ignored, Julia picked up a wooden sword and attacked both Jack and Bill at the same time.  
  
"Jewel, you're not supposed to fight!" Bill whined. "Girls don't fight!"  
  
Julia lifted her head up proudly. "We do so fight!" she said. "Mama fights whenever we raid a port!" Jack nodded in agreement. Bill rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I'll prove it!" Julia stated. She swung her sword at him, Bill blocking her at the last moment. The two children then began to take the fight seriously. Bill had learned to fight from his father, while Jack and Julia had learned by watching their parents. Considering that both their fathers were superb swordsmen, it should have been a draw between Bill and Julia. However, that was not the case. Julia had a distinct advantage: her mother, as well as her foster 'uncles' and 'aunt' were also superb swordsmen (or women), and watching both parents, as well as the crew of the Pearl, practice fighting had taught her much. It wasn't long before Bill was on the floor with a triumphant Julia looking down at him, smirking.  
  
"Told you so," she said. Bill simply looked at her in amazement before getting up and bowing. He then had both Sparrows tell him all about their lives aboard the Black Pearl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late that afternoon when the adults finally realized that it had grown too quiet upstairs, so Jack had decided to go and check on the children. When he opened the door, there lay three small children, each sound asleep on the floor, their tiny heads resting on stuffed animals. He picked up his two little ones and carried them downstairs, signaling to Will to do the same from the doorway of the living room. Elizabeth showed Jack the guest room he, Lara and the twins would be sharing, and it was there that he set his little Sparrows down for a nice, long rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next ten days passed quickly for the two families. Annamaria had grown tired of wearing her 'nursemaid' outfit and had returned to the Pearl, where the rest of the crew was enjoying a (what they felt as) a well- deserved break from caring for the twins (they were pirates first and baby- sitters second, after all). The Turner and Sparrow families had spent a great deal of time catching up on the past five years, and the Sparrow children found a great amount of pleasure in having a playmate that wasn't at least twenty years their senior. Lara felt terrible about her children not having anyone to play with on the Pearl, but that was the way things were. She had tried suggesting leaving the children in Port Royal for a few years to be raised and educated, but Jack flatly refused the idea; he didn't want his son to come out like Thomas or, worse yet, Commodore Norrington! No, the Sparrow children would be just like their father, and that was that. The rest of their time was spent walking around town or dining with the Governor. Governor Swann had taken particular pleasure in buying gifts for the Sparrow children, primarily because Julia reminded him of Elizabeth at that age. But each child came out even, gift-wise, and had thanked the Governor profusely for his generosity.  
  
Finally, however, it was time to go. All three children put up a tremendous fuss at separating from their new playmates, but Jack and Lara were determined to leave before Thomas returned to Port Royal. So, after many tears and promises to return after the twins' next birthday, Jack and Lara gathered their little ones and headed for the Black Pearl and the open seas.  
  
Little did they know that the basis of their fears would not be returning to Port Royal anytime soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three months later:  
  
Thomas gritted his teeth as he sat in a run-down Spanish bar, one that catered to pirates and thieves. He still couldn't bear the idea of sitting on a stool next to a bunch of bloody pirates, but there was nowhere else to go. He had been kicked off his ship, The Gemstone, over four months ago in France for not listening to orders and daydreaming while on duty. He had managed to make his way here to Spain in hopes of getting home to Port Royal somehow, and had managed to get some work cleaning floors in several bars; now he was scrimping and saving to book passage back to the Caribbean. However, Thomas knew that it would take years to save enough money to get back home.  
  
Growling at the thought, he took a drink from his mug and winced. This bar had to have the worst drinks in the world! Even the poorest tavern in Tortuga had managed to have better drinks! Oh, well, it was all he could get, so he downed the drink in a single gulp.  
  
"Easy there, Tommy, ye need to stay sober to clean the floors tonight," joked Mr. Key, the bar's owner. "I can't have ye passing out while cleaning, now, can I?" Thomas just shook his head and asked for another, which was easily granted. Thomas knew that Key didn't mind his drinking, as long as the job got done.  
  
As Thomas took another drink, he heard several pirates talking in the background, snapping to attention at the topic of conversation: The Black Pearl.  
  
"Did ye hear? The Black Pearl will be coming around soon, do ye think their hiring?" asked one man. "I really need work, and Sparrow's supposed to pay well."  
  
"Nah, you don't want to work on that ship unless ye like kids!" remarked another. "I heard that Sparrow's got himself a bonny wife and a set of twins onboard!" The other men around him stared. "I swear it's true! Sparrow's got his wife and twin children onboard, and only men who can get along with the kiddies can stay on."  
  
Thomas felt his blood boil. Twins! Jack Sparrow had managed to get Lara to bear him twins! The thought was unbelievable. Thomas then shook himself out of his thoughts to listen to more of the conversation.  
  
The other men shook their heads. "Don't know what's going on in Sparrow's head, but he's definitely got the best crew in the world working for him!" exclaimed the first man, lightly slamming his mug on the table. "I'll take the chance! It can't be that bad, can it, and Sparrow may be daft, but he's the best!" The man finished his drink, nodded to his friends and left. The other men turned towards each other.  
  
"Well, I hope that Sparrow knows what he's doing," said one scruffy-looking man. "Having a woman onboard is bad luck!" The others nodded.  
  
"It would be twice as bad for Gary over there," the scruffy man said, looking at a graying elderly man down the table from him. "Poor Gary saw Sparrow's lass once when they were here a couple years ago, and it scared him stupid. He said she looked just like a lady he knew over eleven years back. He'd been escorting some young noblewoman home from a trip to the Caribbean when she was washed overboard by a storm. Never did find out what happened to her, folks thought she'd drowned." The man took a drink from his mug. "Pity, the girl wasn't more than eighteen years old, and people said she was a lovely little thing, too. Her father was never the same after that, and neither was Gary. He felt responsible for her death." Thomas' eyes widened at the tale. It sounded familiar.  
  
"What was the father's name?" asked another man.  
  
"Is his name; he's still alive, though still tormented in spirit," came the response. "His name is Lord Holloway of Keens." The scruffy man took another drink. "Very wealthy man, he is. He still has a huge reward open to anyone who can tell him what happened to his daughter. Unfortunately, that person has to have proof of his report of whether she's dead or alive, and it's not like he'll see just anyone. Ye have to be of a certain social standing to see the Lord of Keens."  
  
After that, the conversation turned towards gabbling, and Thomas turned his attention inwards towards his own thoughts. A vanished eighteen year old noblewoman who had disappeared during a storm at sea in the Caribbean over eleven years ago; Thomas did some calculating. There had been a vast amount of people who had washed up on beaches all over the Caribbean, but only one had done so eleven years ago, and who was a woman of about eighteen: that person was his beloved Lara.  
  
Thomas smiled. If he managed to convince Lord Holloway that Lara was his daughter, he would be able to take her from Jack Sparrow, see the pirate hang along with his crew, and be able to marry a nobleman's daughter as a reward for rescuing her from pirates! Also, the Sparrow children would have a proper father to raise them and help them forget all about the pirate they once called 'father!'  
  
Thomas chuckled as he downed his mug of ale, before turning his mind towards how on earth he would get enough money to look like he deserved to see Lord Holloway of Keens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Oh, Thomas is a sneaky one, isn't he? Well, now you know what's going on in the mind of a love-sick maniac. Oh, and the next chapter will take a jump to about thirteen years into the future, with plenty of flashbacks to help explain things. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Thanks! 


	3. Time Passes So Quickly

Disclaimer: Disney still needs Jack for the films, so he's not mine.  
  
AN: I'm so glad that people like my work! Of course, when this story is over, I have no idea what to write next. Maybe I'll do a Will/OC romance instead, just to see if I can do it? We'll see. Anyway, happy reading!  
  
Chapter 3: Time Passes So Quickly:  
  
Thirteen years had passed far too quickly for the Sparrow family and the crew of the Black Pearl. Jay and Julia were growing up to be everything that their parents could hope for, since they had their mother's well-bred education and their father's talents in piracy. Both parents and foster 'uncles' and 'aunt' had done their best to teach the children everything about piracy, from sword fighting to the code of piracy (though they were mostly guidelines rather than rules). Also, being the children of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow meant a great deal of fun and tricks on the crew and their parents whenever the Pearl docked somewhere for a little rest and relaxation. In fact, it was during a small rest period that little Julia Sparrow decided to bring a little friend onboard and forgot to tell her parents about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The twins had been eight years old when the Pearl had docked for a little rest time in a small port, and the twins had been told not to leave the docks, or wander out of sight of the ship, under any circumstances. After three days of relaxation and replenishing the food supplies, the Pearl had set sail for the high seas, though they had one more passenger than when they had docked. They were about a day at sea when Lara had gone down below to help prepare supper for the crew. She was searching for some ingredients for a stew when she discovered something that shouldn't have been in the potato barrel.  
  
"Jack!" came her cry from below deck. Her husband came flying down the steps to the lower parts of the ship.  
  
"What is it, luv?" he said, gripping his sword tightly in his right hand. He obviously still feared someone harming his wife, even after all these years.  
  
"There's a little girl hidden in the barrel of potatoes!" Lara gasped, pointing at the barrel.  
  
Jack stared at his wife in disbelief. "Luv, why would Julia be hiding in a barrel of potatoes?" he asked, thinking his wife and daughter were trying to fool with him.  
  
"It's not Julia, it's another little girl!" Lara exclaimed. "Look for yourself!"  
  
Jack took a peek inside. Sure enough, there was a small girl of about five or six years hidden in the barrel, looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes through her matted, dirty, blond hair. "Well, lass, what are ye doing in there?" he asked. The little girl simply stared at him in fright, not daring to move.  
  
"Mama," Julia said, walking into the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"There's a child hiding in the potato barrel," her mother explained.  
  
"Oh, you found her!" Julia said happily. She rushed over to the barrel and looked inside. "It's alright, Kat, you can come out!" A second later, the little girl came out, gripping Julia's hand. "Mama, this is Kat. Kat, this is my mama and papa." Both of her parents simply stood there gaping at her.  
  
"Uh, treasure," Jack said, confused. "Why is she here?"  
  
"We were playing hide-and-seek, Papa," Julia stated, as though it were obvious.  
  
"No, dear, your father means to ask why she is on the ship," Lara explained.  
  
"Oh," Julia said. "I found her on the docks, Mama. She was hungry, and I brought her onboard to stay here. Can we keep her?" She turned her big, brown eyes on her father, knowing that he would give in first if she begged.  
  
"Julia, this is a person we're talking about, not a puppy," her mother chided her. "You can't simply bring her onboard without asking first. We'll have to take her back to shore. Her parents must be worried!" The little girl shook her head at the last statement. Lara looked puzzled. "Your parents won't miss you?" The little girl shook her head again.  
  
"She doesn't have parents, Mama," Julia said. "She told me so." Jack and Lara exchanged glances, silently considering the girl's fate.  
  
"We can't let her go back to live alone, Jack," Lara said gently. "It's not right."  
  
Her husband sighed before kneeling down, looking at his daughter and her guest. "Alright, Kat, ye can stay here with us. But ye had better do what we tell ye, alright?" The little girl smiled and flung her arms around Jack's neck. Jack froze in surprise before returning the hug. "I guess we're your new mum and dad then, aren't we, luv?" he asked his wife. Lara simply smiled as Kat released Jack and went to hug Lara around the waist. "Well, I'll be off to work, then," Jack said, strolling above deck, leaving his wife and daughter to deal with the new addition to the family.  
  
"Wait until I tell Jay we have a new sister!" Julia exclaimed, grabbing Kat by the hand and leading her towards the nursery. Lara simply chuckled as she followed. She couldn't wait to see what the crew had to say about this!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now the twins were eighteen years of age, and Kat (Katherine, really, but everyone called her Kat) was sixteen. Having three children onboard wasn't that different. Kat had fit in fairly well into life on the Pearl, and everyone liked her. Lara particularly liked having another child without having to give birth to it. The only small problem had been the small rivalry between Jay and Kat. Since Jay and Julia were twins, they shared a special, unbreakable bond between them, and Kat sometimes felt left out because she felt closer to Julia than she did to Jay. Then, whenever Julia would prefer to play with Kat instead of Jay, Jay would get upset. It had been an ongoing battle, but eventually the three children managed to figure out that they were all family, and somehow discovered a way to get along. Still, Jay missed having another boy onboard; he felt there were too many girls onboard, and no one for him to play with. He missed playing with Bill Turner, and they hadn't been to Port Royal very often since their first visit, mostly because Jack and Lara were afraid of Thomas returning to Port Royal while they were there. Even though Will and Elizabeth had told them of Thomas being kicked off The Gemstone, the Sparrows hadn't been willing to take any chances with their children's safety. However, now that the children were older and more capable of defending themselves, they felt that now would be an opportune moment to visit their old friends in Port Royal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two months earlier, in London, England:  
  
Thomas Pierce stood in an ornately decorated hallway, awaiting permission to visit Lord Holloway, the man he needed to help him with his plan to gain what he thought was rightfully his. Thomas had long ago deserted the filthy docks he had once lived at, and was now putting his plan into action. He had been planning this for thirteen years, even as he scrimped and saved every penny he earned, working his way up the social ladder, returning to the place he had once been at in Port Royal before that Sparrow had taken his love from him. Now he was going to put his plan into action. As he stood in the hallway, he glanced around at the paintings on the wall; they seemed to go back for several generations. The most recent one made Thomas' breath catch; it showed a lovely young woman of seventeen, her eyes a deep chocolate brown, her matching hair done up in a lovely sweep with curls and waves falling down her back. Both hair and eyes were enhanced by the deep red silk and white lace of her gown. What truly made his heart stop was her resemblance to his beloved Lara. At the bottom of the painting was a small gold plate which read: Lady Anne Holloway of Keens, Daughter of Lord William Holloway.  
  
He snapped to attention when the butler finally returned and motioned for him to follow. Thomas nodded and trailed behind the butler until he was motioned into a richly decorated office, where an elderly man of about sixty sat behind a desk. Thomas bowed to the Lord, who nodded in return and waved towards a chair, indicating that Thomas should sit down.  
  
"So, Mr. Pierce, you say you have a proposition for me?" Lord Holloway asked as Thomas took his seat.  
  
"Indeed I do, my lord," Thomas said. "My proposition is fairly straightforward. I propose to go after Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew of the Black Pearl and bring it to justice."  
  
Lord Holloway raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening," he said, leaning forward.  
  
Thomas smiled inwardly. "Sir, let's just say that I have a personal hatred towards Captain Sparrow, and nothing would please me more than to see him hang from the gallows."  
  
Lord Holloway frowned. "Personal feelings tend to get in the way of the pursuit of justice, Mr. Pierce. What exactly has Captain Sparrow done to you to earn him your wrath?"  
  
Thomas gritted his teeth. "Over twenty years ago, he stole the woman I loved, my lord," he replied, gripping the arms of his chair. "Then he had the indecency to get her with child. My beloved thought I was mad when I attempted to rescue her from him and tried to get her to marry me so that the child would have a decent father. I believe that Captain Sparrow made her believe that he loved her, and that he loves her still. Because of that, she willingly stayed with him aboard his ship and became a part of his crew. I mean to arrest him on the charge of kidnapping, rape, and deceit, and bring him to justice for those crimes, as well as those he has committed in the past."  
  
Lord Holloway frowned even more. "Many have tried to do the same, Mr. Pierce, but all have failed. What makes you so sure you can do this, and, more importantly, what shall I receive for giving this aid?"  
  
Thomas smiled. "Sir, I realize that many have failed, but I will not. I will not give up on this quest, because I know of the places where Captain Sparrow and his crew travel. I will have no trouble in tracking him down," he assured the Lord. "In return, you may know that many men will wish to get acquainted with the man who helped capture such a dreaded and well- known pirate."  
  
Lord Holloway shook his head. "I'm afraid that's unacceptable, Mr. Pierce," he stated. "As nice as that sounds, that small bit of credit does not do much for my name."  
  
Now it was time for Thomas to play his trump card. "Sir, I have heard stories of your daughter being lost at sea in the Caribbean," he said gently. Lord Holloway stiffened before nodding. "Well, sir, over twenty four years ago, a young woman of about seventeen or eighteen years of age washed up on the shores of Port Royal in the Caribbean. Her memory was lost, and Governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth took pity on her and took her as a servant in their home, giving her the name Lara Storm. I believe that Lara is your daughter, Anne."  
  
Lord Holloway had stopped breathing. "Are you certain? Do you have proof of this?"  
  
"My lord, Lara's resemblance to your daughter is uncanny," Thomas replied. "The painting in the hallway could easily be that of Lara herself. Here, I have done a sketch of Lara myself." He watched as the Lord of Keens took the drawing and stared at it in disbelief. "If you doubt it being of my own mind and not made as a copy of your painting of your daughter, you must remember that I have never before visited your home, associated with your servants, or seen the painting in your hall until only moments before coming into this office." Lord Holloway nodded and motioned for him to continue. Thomas paused, pretending to hesitate in order to get the Lord to force him to continue in the direction he wanted.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mr. Pierce?" asked Lord Holloway. "Is there's something you aren't telling me?"  
  
"Actually, there is," Thomas stated. "Lara, or Anne as you know her, is the woman I was telling you about, the woman I fell in love with who has been disillusioned by Captain Sparrow. She is the one serving onboard the Black Pearl as Captain Sparrow's," he pretended to pause to search for the appropriate word. "How shall I put this gently? Bed-mate?"  
  
Lord Holloway's face turned red with anger. "My daughter is serving as a pirate captain's bed-mate?!" he yelled, leaping out of his chair. "I don't believe it!" He began pacing the room. After pacing for several moments to calm himself, he continued speaking. "Mr. Pierce, I'll grant you anything you need in order to bring my daughter home to me! You have but to ask for something to receive it!"  
  
Thomas stood and bowed to the lord, inwardly celebrating. "I will have need of a ship and crew, my lord," he said. "And money in order to bribe pirates into telling me where Captain Sparrow will be heading next."  
  
Lord Holloway nodded. "Granted," he said. "You have but to ask my steward for it. Now go and find my daughter."  
  
"And grandchildren," Thomas added. "I spoke of your daughter bearing children for Captain Sparrow, did I not?"  
  
The lord frowned thoughtfully. "You're right, you did," he murmured. "Bring me my daughter and grandchildren alive and well, Mr. Pierce, and you will be rewarded with anything I have in my power to grant you!"  
  
Thomas smiled as he bowed again before leaving the office. Now he would get his ship and search the Caribbean, right after he made a small side trip to Port Royal to visit some 'old friends.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well, now people know where the plot is going! And we'll have more of the adult Jay, Julia, and Katherine Sparrow speaking, as well as the Turner family getting involved. I hope that people enjoyed reading this chapter! If so, please leave a review! And a big 'thank you' to those who have already done so! 


	4. History Repeats Itself

Disclaimer: I only own Jack through owning the Pirates DVD.  
  
AN: I'm so grateful to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Thank you so much for your support! Oh, and go check out "Return of the King," it is the best film ever! Who thinks Orlando Bloom is hot? (Raises hand.)  
  
Chapter 4: History Repeats Itself:  
  
"Jewel, would you stop primping yourself?" Jay asked his twin, rolling his eyes at her from her cabin door. "You've been sitting in front of a mirror for the past half hour getting yourself ready. We're leaving in ten minutes for shore, so hurry up!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" she said, checking herself in the mirror one last time. Julia Sparrow could hardly contain herself. Finally, her family was returning to Port Royal after a five year gap in visits. She missed talking with Aunt Elizabeth and having Uncle Will teach her about weaponry. She also missed Bill being her fighting partner. Jay was a good fighter, but since all of their instructors were the same, it got boring after a while. Bill had different techniques because of his father teaching him how to fight, which made sword practice more interesting. Now the two of them would have a chance to show off what they'd learned in that five year gap!  
  
"See that you do, you know Dad hates waiting," Jay said, turning and leaving her cabin.  
  
Now it was Julia's turn to roll her eyes. Jay could never understand preparing one's self to look decent in front of others; he had inherited their father's love for scruffiness, and had even taken to braiding and decorating some of his hair to look like Jack's. Their mother had disapproved at first, but Jay promised to keep his hair clean and somewhat dignified if he could have just two locks of hair to braid and bead. Lara had given in, as long as his hair was cleaner than his father's. Julia thought her mother was glad that her two daughters had inherited her love of cleanliness and proper hair care.  
  
A tap on her cabin door interrupted her thoughts. "Jewel, are you ready?" Kat asked, poking her head in the door. Her golden hair was swept up, just like her mother and sister's, and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Mum and Dad are waiting!" She quickly vanished from sight, her steps going up on deck.  
  
Julia grabbed her parasol, pocketed her fan, checked her reflection, and raced upstairs. Her mother, father, brother, and foster sister all waited for her by the small rowboat. The entire crew of the Pearl had gathered to see their captain and his family off on their visit to shore. Julia gave her Aunt Annamaria a smile as she passed. The only other female pirate was looking happy at not having to attend the family in a servant gown. The poor woman detested having to have to dress up just to look after the Sparrow children, and now that they were grown, they no longer needed a bodyguard. The three young Sparrows could now defend themselves from most attackers, and all three carried weapons. However, Kat and Julia had their weapons more hidden than Jay did, for while Jay could openly wear a sword and dagger, Kat and Julia had to have their daggers and knives hidden in various places in their gowns and shoes, since women weren't supposed to fight. Either way, the young Sparrows were ready for basically anything that enemy pirates could throw at them, so the five members of the Sparrow family stepped into the rowboat and headed for shore, Jack and Jay rowing the boat while the three women sat and watched the waves lap against the boat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was getting dark by the time the Sparrows had made it to the center of Port Royal. Amazingly, Port Royal was almost exactly the same as it had been when Lara had first lived there; the town didn't seem to like the idea of change. Julia took a look around and saw that many shops and market stalls were still where they had been the last time they had visited, and it was slightly disturbing. Even Tortuga managed a bit of change now and then! Julia simply shook her head and kept walking behind her parents, who were talking quietly to one another. After several minutes of walking around town, Julia noticed an older man with graying blond hair staring at her with a worshipful expression on his face. His eyes connected with hers, and Julia noticed that his mouth moved, and she thought he said the word, 'Lara.' Julia raised an eyebrow in surprise, but dismissed it. Perhaps the man had known her mother when she had lived in Port Royal over twenty years ago, and had mistaken Julia for her mother. She had often been told by her father and the crew of the Pearl that she looked exactly like her mother had at that age. Instead, Julia shrugged and kept walking, pushing the stranger out of her mind as her family walked through the town and towards the Turner home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A half hour later, the Sparrow family was fifteen feet from the front gate of the Turner home. Lara headed for the gate before her husband stopped her. She looked at him in confusion, and Jack jerked his head towards the house. The others turned and inspected the house. It was dark and quiet, too quiet for early evening. It was unlikely they were all in bed at such an early hour, it was only dinnertime. Perhaps they were elsewhere? Lara then jerked her head in another direction, towards the Governor's home. Jack shrugged, and motioned his children closer.  
  
"Alright, little birds," he said, using his group nickname for his three children. "Yer Mum and I are going up to the Governor's house to see if they're up there. Jay, ye remember where the spare key is, don't ye?" His son nodded. "Good, go inside and stay there until we come back, got it?" The three young adults nodded. Jack and Lara then turned and headed up the hill towards the Governor's mansion.  
  
Meanwhile, the three youngsters headed through the gate and up the steps, not noticing the black-clad men following them. Jay had just reached the door before he heard a branch snap. That was all the warning he got, and was all he needed. He drew his sword, barely blocking a swipe aiming for his side. Julia and Kat instantly drew their hidden weapons and began defending themselves. The fight was short, but bloody. The attackers did not give up easily, and the Sparrow children had been taught to defend themselves to the fullest extent of their training. However, there were more attackers than the Sparrow children could handle. Only Jay had been able to get away from the attackers; that was because one of them had sliced him in the side, and he had fallen over the railing on the side of the porch and out of their sight. Julia saw him go over the railing, though not before he gave her a very obvious wink that meant that he would play dead to help find out what was happening and tell their parents and the Turners. Meanwhile, thinking him dead, the attackers quickly dismissed him and focused on the two young, and armed, women in front of them.  
  
"Surrender and we won't hurt you," one of the black clad men stated.  
  
Julia quirked an eyebrow in doubt. "How do we know that?" she asked loudly, hoping Jay was still close enough to hear their answer.  
  
"We've been ordered to take you alive and unharmed," commented another darkly clad figure.  
  
Kat darted away from another figure's attack and slashed at him with a dagger. "Where will you be taking us?"  
  
"Mr. Pierce will tell you that," another shadow said, reaching for her.  
  
Before they knew it, both Julia and Kat felt something hard connect with their heads, and their visions went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia awoke first. Groaning, she grabbed her head, massaging the pain away with her fingers, grateful that her father had taught them how to deal with all sorts of painful experiences, mainly everything from hits to the head to bullet wounds.  
  
After regaining her bearings, she looked around. She was in a ship's cabin, and Kat lay on a bed next to hers, still unconscious. That's when Julia noticed something else: the room was rocking; not the gentle rocking of a ship in port, but the more aggressive rocking of a ship at sea. Rushing towards the nearest window to see their surroundings, Julia felt her heart drop at the sight of nothing but ocean. They were definitely not in Port Royal anymore. She turned around at the sound of her sister stirring in the bed behind her.  
  
"Jewel?" she said, rubbing her head the way Julia had. "Where are we?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Kat," Julia replied. "I think that we're being held prisoner here and are being taken somewhere far from Port Royal."  
  
"You would be correct, my dear," said a voice coming from the door of the cabin. The two young women turned. There stood the man that Julia had spotted in Port Royal. "I see you recognize me, beloved," he said, smiling at her. He walked over to her and took her hand before kissing it. "I swear that you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Um, do I know you?" Julia said, pulling her hand back and trying to decide if she should be frightened or not.  
  
"My dear, I'm offended that you do not remember your fiancé," the man said, a hurt look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but you must have me mistaken for someone else," she said, exchanging a look with Kat. "I must also insist that you return my sister and me to Port Royal at once, for our parents will be very worried about us."  
  
The man looked confused. "Your sister?" he asked, looking at the blond- haired girl in confusion. "My dear, you have no sister, and no parents in Port Royal, either."  
  
Julia was growing impatient. "Of course I have parents, and we are visiting friends in Port Royal!" she said, glaring at the man. "And Kat is my sister, though a foster one, and I love her." She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to appear as imposing as her mother did whenever she was angry.  
  
"Lara, have you gone mad?" the stranger asked. "Are you feeling unwell?" He reached to feel her forehead for a fever.  
  
Julia jerked away. "I'm perfectly fine," she snapped at him. "And my name isn't Lara, it's Julia. Lara is my mother's name."  
  
The stranger stepped back in surprise. "Lara is your mother? And your name is Julia?"  
  
"Yes, Julia. My name is Julia Sparrow," she said, lifting her head up, proud to be her father's daughter. "And that is my sister, Katherine Sparrow."  
  
The stranger looked ready to faint. "Sparrow? You are Jack Sparrow's daughters?" He took a closer look at them. "You cannot be twins for neither parent is blond with blue eyes. I was told Jack Sparrow only had a set of twin children and no others. Where are the twin children of Jack Sparrow? How dare you claim to be someone you're not?" he asked, suddenly bordering between panic and anger.  
  
"We are the daughters of Captain Jack Sparrow," Julia said as Kat moved up beside her. Like their father, the young Sparrows were always reminding people that their father was the pirate captain of a great and legendary ship. "Your henchmen killed my twin brother, who was also called Jack, for our father." Julia didn't dare mention her brother was still alive and likely informing her parents about her and Kat's abduction. "Kat is a foster child of my parents." Both girls glared at the man who now looked as though he were trying to think of something quickly.  
  
"A foster child and one of Sparrow's twins," he muttered. "That should be good enough, and the daughter looks just like her." He looked up and saw them looking at him. "Well, ladies, welcome to my ship. I'm here to take you to your grandfather in England." The girls' faces shifted from angry to puzzled.  
  
"We have no grandparents," Julia said. Her mother had no memory of her parents, and her father's parents were long dead.  
  
"Actually, you do," he replied. "As you should know, you mother has no memory of her life prior to being discovered on the beaches of Port Royal over twenty five years ago. However, after years of searching, I have recently made contact with her father, who is an influential nobleman of England. You will be reunited with him in your mother's place, in two month's time."  
  
"You can't separate us from out parents!" Kat exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, but I can Miss Katherine," the stranger replied, smiling widely at her. "And I'm sure your mother will be willing to do anything for the location of her daughters." The stranger continued to smile in a frightening way at them, his eyes resting on Julia. "Though I rather think I will take you in her place, Miss Sparrow." He turned and headed for the door, stopping before he opened it. He turned back towards the Julia, eying her up and down. "You really are the image of your mother, Miss Sparrow," he said, gazing at her thoughtfully. "You will do very well, indeed." With that, he opened the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Julia asked, wanting to know the name of the man who dared to kidnap the children of her father, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
He turned around and looked her straight in the eye. "I am Thomas Pierce," he said. With those final words, he closed and locked the door, leaving both girls alone and disturbed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Yep, Thomas has really lost it, huh? Of course, you do realize that Jack is seriously going to have to kick his ass, right? Anyway, to help make me and my muses extremely happy, please leave a review! Thanks! 


	5. Worried Parents and Plots Revealed

Disclaimer: I only own Jack through owning the Pirates DVD.  
  
AN: Wow, a lot of people want Thomas dead, so I guess that means something bad is going to have to happen to him, huh? Well, we'll all find out later. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Worried Parents and Plots Revealed:  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was not in a very good mood. Here he was, standing in the Governor's mansion, and the doctor wouldn't even let him or his wife in to see their son! Jack soon began pacing back and forth through the Governor's parlor room, his wife sitting on the couch, anxiously twisting her handkerchief in her lap. Jack couldn't believe that he had been that stupid, leaving his children all alone like that. He should have taken them with him to the Governor's mansion; if he had, Jay wouldn't be upstairs with a knife wound and his daughters would still be here. In his mind, Jack went over the events of the night.  
  
Things seemed to have gone wrong the moment after Jack and Lara had left their children at the Turners' house and knocked on the door of the Governor's mansion. It had turned out that the Turner family hadn't been at the Governor's house after all: they had gone to a dinner party at another home on the other side of town. Governor Swann had invited Jack and Lara inside, but the Sparrows had decided to go and retrieve their children, promising to return to the mansion with the young Sparrows in tow. The Governor had then assigned several guards to accompany them.  
  
Not an hour after they had left their children did they return to the Turner home, finding numerous dead figures lying in front of the house, and their son lying semiconscious in a bush by the side of the porch, his side slowly oozing blood, and their daughters nowhere in sight. Alarmed, the assigned guards had picked up the young man and carried him to the Governor's home, where a doctor had been called for at once. Commodore Norrington had been sent for, and he and two dozen red-coats had gone to the Turner home to investigate the scene. The only good thing that had happened was that Commodore Norrington had found a few survivors among the attackers and had taken them to the fort to be questioned. Hopefully something useful could be squeezed out of them soon so that Jack and Lara could go and find their children.  
  
Jack stopped pacing to look at his wife. He had never seen Lara so frightened, not even when she herself had been kidnapped by Thomas all those years ago! Concerned, Jack walked over to the couch and sat next to her, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a tight and comforting embrace.  
  
"It'll be alright, luv," he whispered to her, stroking her back. "Jay will be fine, you'll see! He's a Sparrow, after all." He looked down and saw her smile up at him. "Ah, there's my bonnie lass," he said, smiling down at her. The two of them sat there for several moments, enjoying the comfort the other's presence had to offer.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the parlor burst open and in rushed the entire Turner family, looking as though they had run all the way there from the other side of town. The Sparrows couldn't help but stare at the ruffled mess the three of them resembled.  
  
"Lara!" Elizabeth exclaimed, racing to the side of her closest friend. Lara quickly stood up and the two women hugged each other as tightly as they could. The two Turner men walked over as well.  
  
"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Lara asked, releasing her friend, though they still clasped hands. "I thought you were at a dinner party!"  
  
"We were," Elizabeth replied. "Father sent a messenger after us and they told us you were here."  
  
"Welcome back, Jack," Will said, reaching out and clasping Jack's hand.  
  
Jack felt himself blink a few times in surprise at the sight of Will and Bill Turner standing side by side. The two looked remarkably alike, except Bill's hair was a few shades lighter than his father's. "Uh, thanks, Will," Jack said, shaking his old friend's hand. He then turned to Bill. "Well, lad, ye sure have grown since the last time I saw ye!" Jack reached out his hand for Bill to shake.  
  
The younger Turner gave Jack a small smile and took the offered hand. "Good to see you too, Uncle Jack," he said. Bill then started looking around the room. "Where are Jay, Jewel and Kat?" Jack and Lara exchanged glances.  
  
"Ye mean ye don't know?" Jack asked them. The blank looks on the Turners' faces was answer enough. "Jay, Julia and Kat were attacked on yer front porch, Will, and Jay was wounded in the side. Julia and Kat are missing, so we're thinking that they were kidnapped and taken out of Port Royal by someone. Norrington's questioning some of the survivors left behind." Elizabeth went pale in shock while Will and Bill simply stood and stared at the Sparrows for a few moments. Then, abruptly, Bill turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Bill, where are you going?" Will said, grabbing his son's arm and preventing him from leaving.  
  
"I have to find them, Father," Bill said, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Bill, we can't just go off and search for them," Elizabeth gently told her son. "We have to find out where they went with the girls, and then we can go and look for them."  
  
"Yer mother's right, lad," Jack said. "Since the Commodore has some of the surviving attackers in the prison and is questioning them now, we'll know something before the night is out. For now, all we can do is wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, the door to the parlor opened and a servant announced the doctor into the room, along with the Governor. Jack and Lara immediately stood up.  
  
"Doctor, how is my son?" Lara asked, clutching her husband's hand.  
  
"He'll be fine, Mrs. Sparrow," the doctor said, smiling at her. "The wound looked worse than is actually was. He'll be alright in a week or so." The Sparrows and Turners let out a collective sigh of relief. "In fact, you may go in and see him for a short time, Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow."  
  
Jack and Lara raced out of the room and up the stairs before the doctor finished his sentence. They stopped in surprise when they spotted two red- coats from their previously assigned guard in front of a room; it appeared that the Governor wanted Jay to be well guarded from any more attacks. After nodding to the guards, the two Sparrows went into their son's room.  
  
The sight of their son lying in a bed with a bandage around his torso nearly broke his parents' hearts. Jack and Lara took a seat at their son's right side, Lara holding her son's hand while Jack placed his own hands on his wife's shoulders, offering her strength and comfort at the same time. A moment later, Jay's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at the sight of his parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad," he said, squeezing his mother's hand.  
  
"Jay, are you feeling alright?" Lara asked him, quietly. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," he replied. Taking a look around, a puzzled look settled on his features. "Where are we? This isn't the Turner home," he said, looking at his parents.  
  
"This is the Governor's home, lad," Jack explained. "We've been here before, remember?" Jay nodded. "Well, ye were just never allowed upstairs, the servants always thought ye and yer sisters might break or steal something, with ye being pirates and all. Anyway, yer mum and I were heading back to the Turner home with a small company of guards and we spotted ye in the bushes by the porch. There were dead and wounded men all over the porch of the house, lad. What happened after we left the three of ye?"  
  
Jay closed his eyes. "We were attacked the moment you and Mum were out of sight," he said. "They were all dressed in black, and we would have been ambushed if one of them hadn't stepped on a branch. Then Jewel, Kat and I started fighting them, just like you and Mum taught us, Dad." Jay looked up and saw Jack gave a small smile of approval. Jay smiled in return, but then a look of sadness settled on his features. "I was wounded and shoved over the side of the porch. I felt alright, though, and I winked at Jewel to let her know that I was okay, and that I was going to tell you what happened. Then I heard the men telling Jewel that they were going to be taken unharmed. Jewel wanted to know where they were going to be taken, but another said that a Mr. Pierce wanted them alive and unharmed. I heard someone get hit with something, and then all was quiet. I sort of drifted off after that." He looked at his parents and saw that they were both deathly pale. "Mum, Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
"Tell me ye didn't say Mr. Pierce, Jay," his father quietly whispered.  
  
"That's what I heard," Jay said. "What's wrong, what's going on, Dad?"  
  
Jack shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another while looking down at his wife's pale and frightened face. He patted her shoulder and proceeded to answer his son. "Jay, Mr. Pierce would also be Thomas Pierce, a raving lunatic of a man who once kidnapped yer mum while she was carrying ye and Julia. He went a bit mad after we told him about us being married and having twins, and I suppose now he wants what he's always wanted, which would be yer mother as his wife and the two, or should I say three, of you as his children." He felt Lara shiver at his last sentence.  
  
"But Dad, Jewel, Kat and I are too old to have our minds trained to think this Thomas is our father," Jay said. "And why would he just kidnap Julia and Kat?"  
  
"Perhaps he thought Julia was me," said a soft voice. The two Sparrow men looked at Lara, who still sat quite pale with shock and fear. "You always said she looks just like I did at that age, Jack. If Thomas was in Port Royal and had seen her in town, perhaps he mistook her for me. After all, if he had just me, he could father all of the children he wanted." She started trembling in fear at the thought of Thomas using her daughter in her place. "As for Kat, perhaps he thought she was a servant of hers, and perhaps he realized that the three of them were too old to manipulate into his own children."  
  
Jack's hands started trembling in anger. "If he harms one hair on their heads, luv, I'll kill him with my own two hands," he said, his voice hard and cold as steel. "I promise ye that." Suddenly, Jay yawned, and Jack smiled down at his son. "Ye get some rest there, lad, while yer mum and I go downstairs and tell the Turners what a fine lad ye are for defending yer sisters." Jay nodded once before falling asleep. Then Jack and Lara each kissed him on the forehead before heading downstairs to tell everyone what had happened, and who was behind it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After explaining what had happened and who had kidnapped Julia and Kat, there were several angry faces in the room. Governor Swann, Will and Elizabeth were silently fuming in their chairs while Bill looked like he was ready to get on a boat and search for the girls all by himself. Only the looks on his parents' faces prevented him from doing anything drastic. Suddenly a servant entered the room.  
  
"Sirs, madams," she said, curtsying. "There's s messenger here from Commodore Norrington. Should I show him in?"  
  
"Yes, Bess, please do so," the Governor replied. The servant curtseyed again and left. A moment later, a man in a blue coat and uniform entered the room and bowed. "Well, lad, what's going on?" the Governor asked.  
  
"Sir, Commodore Norrington has sent me with news about the prisoners," the man stated. The Governor signaled for him to proceed. "Sir, the prisoners were unwilling to cooperate at first, but when we threatened to turn them over to Captain Sparrow and his crew, they were most willing to give any information we wished for. It appears that Mr. Thomas Pierce has made an arrangement with a nobleman of England, claiming he would be able to return the lord's missing child of twenty five years to him. In return, Mr. Pierce would receive any sort of payment within the lord's power. Apparently, the prisoners were misinformed that Miss Julia Sparrow was Mrs. Lara Sparrow, and that was why she was taken. Miss Katherine Sparrow was believed to be Miss Julia's servant, and Mr. Jack Sparrow II was thought to be the lady's bodyguard. That was all the information given to the prisoners. If the information was correct, the daughters of Captain and Mrs. Sparrow should be heading towards England at this very moment."  
  
The Governor nodded. "Thank you, and give the Commodore our gratitude," he said. "Also, inform the Commodore that he may do whatever he wishes to the prisoners," he continued, waving his hand at the soldier in dismissal. The soldier bowed, turned, and left the mansion.  
  
"Well," Will said. "What do we do now?"  
  
Jack turned and stared at him. "What do ye mean, 'what do we do now?'" he asked angrily. "We go after the filthy dog, that's what! Now that I know where he's headed, we can follow him and get our girls back!" He looked at Lara, who nodded in response. "I'll go and tell the crew to stock up the Pearl and get ready for some serious fighting. After that, we can head over to England and kill the bloody bastard that has our daughters!"  
  
With those words, Jack stalked out of the mansion and slammed the door, leaving his wife to talk out the details of the rescue mission with the Turners and the Governor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Jack is really pissed off, now, isn't he? Now he'll have to get all violent on Thomas's ass, huh? Well, I'll think of something nasty to happen to Thomas, don't worry. Anyway, please help keep my creative mind working by giving positive reviews! Thanks, and Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to you all! 


	6. Rescue Plans

Disclaimer: I only own Jack through owning the Pirates DVD.  
  
AN: I hope Santa left Jack Sparrow or Will Turner under your tree! Or, if you celebrate Kwanzaa or Hanukkah, may they have suddenly appeared as your gifts!  
  
Chapter 6: Rescue Plans:  
  
The Pearl was in chaos. Jack had returned during the very early hours of the day and delivered the news of the attack on his children and the abduction of his two daughters; now the crew was reacting accordingly. Annamaria was blaming herself for not being there and protecting them, Mr. Gibbs was cursing, Scar was threatening to go and kill the surviving attackers himself, and Mr. Cotton's parrot was squawking up a storm. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was reacting the way pirates usually react when something like this happens: they all looked ready to sail out and kill whoever had dared to attack, harm, and kidnap their Captain's children. Jack decided to take them all in hand before they did something drastically stupid.  
  
"Alright everyone, let's get one thing straight," Jack said, waving his hands around and leaning against the helm. The crew quieted down. "In order for us to successfully rescue my girls, we'll need supplies and more shot for the pistols and cannons. We also need a week to let Jay recover from his wounds, and then we'll be off, savvy?"  
  
"Aye!" shouted the crew in agreement.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Cotton, Scar, and Mr. Gibbs, I want ye to go and get our supplies and shots," Jack said, pointing to each crewmember. "Annamaria, I want ye with me to help plan the rescue. Everyone else, stay here and help load the supplies and get the ship ready to go. I want it ready for anything that no-good lunatic has in store for us! Now off with ye!" He waved his hands in dismissal, and the crew scattered to do their assigned chores and tasks. As they did so, Jack and Annamaria jumped in a rowboat and headed back to Port Royal to plan the rescue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late afternoon, and all were seated in the drawing room in the Governor's mansion, where the plan to rescue Julia and Kat hadn't been going very well, until now.  
  
Jack and Annamaria had arrived before nine o' clock that morning, and from then until late afternoon, everyone (meaning the Turners, Governor Swann, the Sparrows, and Annamaria) had been arguing on how to rescue the girls. Will and Elizabeth wanted to send Commodore Norrington and his navy after Thomas, but Annamaria insisted that Thomas needed to answer to pirate justice, which mostly involved torture (and possibly making Thomas a eunuch, but she didn't say that aloud). The Governor disagreed with that; he insisted that Thomas had once been a part of the Royal Navy, and needed to answer to the laws of the British kingdom. Jack had then begun to rant and rave, claiming that Thomas had caused enough traumas to the Sparrows before this, and now it was time for him to answer for it. Annamaria had then gone on to claim that they had tried seeing to Thomas the Governor's and Commodore's way, and they hadn't worked. Now it was time to try a sort of justice that always suited the mistake of angering a pirate captain, and that was the type of justice served out by pirates.  
  
Finally, after considering all of the torment that Thomas had wreaked on the Sparrow family for the past two decades, the Governor, Will, and Elizabeth reluctantly agreed to let Jack go after Thomas without the Royal navy. Satisfied, Jack and Annamaria sat calmly down on either side of Lara, who had remained quiet throughout the whole argument. Concerned, Jack turned and looked at his wife.  
  
"Luv, are ye alright?" he asked. "You've been awfully quiet today."  
  
Lara looked at him, a worried glint in her eyes. "Jack, do you think the girls are alright?" she asked, her voice quivering. Everyone turned and looked at her at that point.  
  
"Lara, I'm sure they're fine," Elizabeth said, smiling at her friend. "Thomas isn't the sort of person to harm innocent young women, so I doubt that he'll hurt Julia and Kat."  
  
"Well, you never know, Mother," Bill said, speaking for the first time that day. He had been listening and looking out the window the whole time. "From what everyone's been saying, it's obvious that he's insane, and insane people do things out of character."  
  
Jack frowned. "Ye might be right, Bill," Jack said. "That's why the Pearl will be leaving as soon as Jay's healed up enough to leave your mansion, Governor Swann." He held up his hands when Lara, Elizabeth, and the Governor made to protest. "The doctor said Jay would be fine in a week, and he'll have plenty of time to rest on the voyage to England. Now, the problem is finding out where Thomas will be taking the girls."  
  
"The Commodore and I have already thought of that, Captain Sparrow," Governor Swann said, pulling a large bit of parchment from a drawer in the desk he was sitting at. Unrolling it, he stood up and walked towards the drawing room table, where he laid the map down; everyone proceeded to gather around for a good look. "This is a map of England. Commodore Norrington has had his soldiers disguise themselves and go into taverns around the docks, questioning sailors about noblemen who have lost their daughters, and several sailors from England have heard about a lord in England who had lost his daughter over twenty four years ago in the Caribbean. Apparently this lord, Lord Holloway of Keens, still has a generous reward open to anyone who can prove if his daughter is dead or alive."  
  
He turned towards Jack and Lara. "From what we have pieced together, Thomas must have persuaded Lord Holloway into believing that he has found his daughter in the form of Lara and means to claim the reward. Then, with such a large sum of money, and we know it is a great amount from the descriptions given by the sailors, Thomas would be able to wed Lara and become the heir to an incredibly vast estate." The Governor pointed to a section of the map. "The county of Keens is at the south-eastern end of England, and has many ports. (AN: sorry to interrupt, but I'm actually making this description of Keens up as I go, so just humor me, okay? Thanks.). If Thomas were to sail straight to Keens, and he will, if he wishes to deliver Julia and Kat directly into Lord Holloway's hands, he'll have to go to the port closest to the lord's estate, which is Port Stevens." He pointed again.  
  
"Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "If that's where he's headed, then that's where we'll go!" He looked over at Lara, who was now starting to look hopeful. "We'll leave as soon as Jay is up to the voyage!"  
  
"Not without me!" Bill exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Bill, you are not going," Will said, his hands on his hips. "I forbid it!"  
  
"Father, Julia and Kat are my friends," Bill said. "I can't just stand here and do nothing!"  
  
"Bill, I don't think you realize how dangerous this could be," Elizabeth gently told her son. "People could get hurt, or even killed!"  
  
"Mother, I know that," Bill said, looking at her and at his father. "You weren't much older than I am when you were kidnapped and both you and Father fought with pirates!" He looked over and his foster aunt and uncle. "Please let me do this!"  
  
"I don't see why not," Jack said. "I could always use another man onboard the Pearl, and the grandson of old Bootstrap would likely fit in just fine!" He stood up and clapped Bill on the shoulder. "Welcome aboard, lad!"  
  
"Wait one moment!" Will exclaimed. "I haven't agreed to this!"  
  
"Will, Elizabeth," Lara said gently. They turned and looked at their long- time friend. "I know it's hard, but Bill is a grown man now. He's twenty years old, responsible, and a talented fighter; he can do things for himself." She looked over and met Elizabeth's eyes. "Let him do this if it means so much to him." Will and Elizabeth turned and looked at each other, then turned back to Lara and reluctantly nodded.  
  
"So, my bonny lass," Jack said, once again sitting down beside his wife and putting his arm around her shoulders. "What shall we be doing until we're ready to sail?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing the whole group to erupt in laughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean:  
  
Julia and Katherine Sparrow were up to their necks in boredom. Thomas had locked them below in their cabin and refused to let them out until he was sure the Pearl wasn't following them. They had been at sea for one day, and they were already bored silly. Normally this wasn't the case, they both loved the sea, but they had never been locked up aboard the Pearl. Well, almost never. The only times they had ever been locked in their cabins were when there were huge storms or whenever they got in trouble with the crew, or worse, their parents. But other than that, the two girls had been allowed to do whatever they wanted, as long as it didn't disturb the crew. Now, locked in their cabin, the two girls did the only thing they could think of.  
  
They sang and danced around what little space there was in the cabin.  
  
"We're devils, black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"  
  
This was the third time they were singing this song, and they loved doing it. Their father had taught it to them, and it was one of their favorites. They didn't know why, but it was. It was much more fun after having a bit of rum, but they still loved singing it no matter what. Suddenly, the door burst open, and in walked Thomas Pierce.  
  
"What do the two of you think you're doing?!" he yelled. Both girls stopped singing and dancing and looked at their captor.  
  
"We're dancing and singing," Julia said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Why, and why are you singing that particular song?" he demanded, glaring at the two of them.  
  
Julia glared right back at him. "We're singing because we're bored," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Kat copied her. "And we're singing that song because it's a fun and exciting song."  
  
Thomas frowned down at her. "While you are on my ship, you will refrain from singing that song again," he said. "It is a horrid song, and only pirates sing it."  
  
"Then I suppose that it's appropriate for the daughters of Captain Jack Sparrow to be singing it, huh?" Kat said.  
  
With those words spoken, the two girls took up the song again, singing it louder than before as Thomas stomped out of their cabin, locking the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well, now you know how two pirate girls keep themselves occupied while locked in a cabin! And don't worry, Jack and the Pearl will be off soon to save the girls, so don't panic. However, there will be some time jumps, considering that two months at sea are not very interesting to write about! Anyway, please leave a review and a big 'thank you' to those who already have! 


	7. Plans and Distant Relations

Disclaimer: I only own Jack through owning the Pirates DVD.  
  
AN: Not much to say in this author's note except that I hope that you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 7: Plans and Distant Relations:  
  
Two months later, the ship Julia and Kat were on finally docked in Port Stephens on the shores of England. The two months of travel had been the most boring span of sea travel the two had ever experienced, and both hoped to never repeat it. As they traveled closer to England, both girls had sincerely hoped that their parents would soon come and rescue them, but after a week of waiting, their hope had faded a bit. Kat thought that Jay hadn't survived long enough to tell about their kidnapping, but Julia had assured her that Jay still lived; after all, as his twin, Julia would know if Jay had died. Either way, both girls tried to hold onto the hope of their parents finding them.  
  
"Well, ladies," Thomas Pierce said, suddenly appearing in the door of their cabin and offering his arm to Julia. "It's time to meet your grandfather." Both girls looked at each other and reluctantly stood. Thomas took Julia's hand and forcefully placed it on his arm, gripping it in place with his other hand. Two other sailors entered the room and grabbed Kat by her arms before escorting her out of the cabin.  
  
The two girls were taken off the ship and pushed into a carriage, which was surrounded with guards. Thomas sat next to Julia, facing the front of the carriage while Kat sat across from them, facing the rear of the carriage. Both girls exchanged a terrified look when the door to the carriage was locked behind them.  
  
"To assure that you do not escape," Thomas said, smiling at the two of them. He then turned and looked out the window, enjoying the view.  
  
The two girls exchanged another glance, this one having a more conspiratorial look. What Thomas didn't know was that the girls could have a secret conversation without his knowing about it. Both girls winked at each other and began to subtly talk with their hands in the manner of the crew of the Black Pearl, both silently thanking their mother and father for teaching it to them.  
  
'Jewels, what do we do?' Kat asked.  
  
'I wish I knew, Kat,' Julia replied, glancing worriedly at Thomas, who was totally oblivious to their conversation. 'I wish there was a way we could get a message to Dad about where we are, but with those guards trailing us, I doubt we'll get the chance. I'd have thought that they would have found and rescued us by now.'  
  
'Maybe something happened?' Kat signed, worry also crossing her features. 'Jay was hurt, after all. Maybe they had to wait for him to heal just enough to take him along?'  
  
'No, Dad wouldn't risk Jay's life like that, he wouldn't risk Jay on a voyage so soon after getting hurt,' Julia replied, giving her head a small shake. 'Don't forget, Mum would have a huge fit if Dad tried to risk Jay so soon. No, I think that Mum probably asked for them to hold off until they're sure about Joy's health and to figure out where we are and where we are going.'  
  
Both girls sighed simultaneously and Thomas turned to look at the two of them. Julia and Kat immediately looked out of the other window, ignoring Thomas's presence by staring at the countryside.  
  
Meanwhile, Thomas focused on how to convince Lord Holloway to make the stunning creature by his side his wife. He would have to do it soon, before that pathetic pirate captain found out what had happened to his daughters and attempted a rescue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Atlantic Ocean, Jack and Lara Sparrow, along with a fully healed Jay, Bill Turner, and the crew of the Black Pearl, were nearing England. As they drew closer to England, Bill was amazed that the Pearl could make up for the lost time, and took to pirate life amazingly well (Jack claimed that was due to Bootstrap's blood flowing through him). Now the Sparrows, Bill, Annamaria, and Mr. Gibbs were all crowded around the meeting table in the rooms connected to the Captain's quarters, discussing their next course of action. Bill, Annamaria, and Mr. Gibbs all wanted to rush in and take Julia and Kat by force, but Lara managed to talk them out of it; after all, if a fight broke out, innocent people would be hurt, and that would lead to everyone on the ship experiencing a short drop and a sudden stop.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do then?" Annamaria asked impatiently.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see what's happening before we can do anything," Lara said firmly. "I don't want innocent people hurt, and most importantly, I don't want the girls accidentally harmed because you want to go in fighting." Annamaria, Mr. Gibbs and Bill all reluctantly nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we've still got three days or so before we actually arrive in Port Stephens," Jack said, leaning back in his chair, thinking. He frowned thoughtfully. "In fact, it might take longer, considering we've got to make the ship look a bit less like a pirate ship, and we've got to avoid the British Navy. We'll probably make it in a week or two." A grin suddenly settled on his face. "Either way, I've full faith that our girls will think of a way to be in Port Stephens so that we can find them. They've got to know that we're coming for them."  
  
"But what if they don't think we're coming after them, and aren't there to meet us?" Bill asked, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
Jack turned and glared at him. "Young man, don't think for one minute that my girls would doubt in the abilities of their mother and father," he said, his angry eyes making Bill shrink away in fear and embarrassment. "They know that we'll come after them and rescue them, or die trying. No one captures the wife or children of Captain Jack Sparrow and gets away with it. Savvy?" Bill nodded. "Good. Now we've got to make the ship look respectable in some way, or the Navy will send us to Davy Jones locker before we can blink." He waved his hands to keep his two crewmembers from arguing. "I'm willing to take on the Navy in the Caribbean, but on this side of the Atlantic, the Navy is more of a force to be reckoned with. So let's send up a merchant flag and have the crew dress accordingly and paint a new name on the ship, or else we'll find ourselves hanging from a noose, savvy?" Everyone nodded before heading above deck to make some changes to the ship, and to ready for the approaching battles with Thomas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two day journey to Lord Holloway's manor had been extremely silent. The carriage had only stopped in a few small towns to rest and feed both horses and humans alike, and to use the bathroom. On the morning of the second and final day of their journey, their guards had gone on ahead to inform the Lord of Keens about their arrival.  
  
Meanwhile, the two Sparrow girls had refused to utter a word throughout the entire trip, despite how Thomas had tried to get Julia to speak with him. He truly wanted to know her likes and dislikes so that he would know how to woo her heart, but his attempts were always thwarted. Kat would constantly glare at him whenever he tried to speak to Julia, and Julia would just ignore him. Finally, Thomas decided that he would have to woo her after he convinced Lord Holloway to let him wed his granddaughter. Perhaps she would be more open after they had wed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After two days of sitting with Thomas Pierce in the same carriage, Julia thought she would go mad. The man was always trying to talk to her, even when it was clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. He would ask her all sorts of questions about her favorite flowers, perfume scents, and colors, and she would ignore all of them, talking silently with Kat about how big of an annoying idiot he was.  
  
Finally, the carriage rolled over a small hill, and there stood the great Holloway manor, sprawling over a great distance and going up three levels. There were huge windows in the front of the manor, with slightly smaller windows spread throughout the outer walls. The entire structure was a lovely red-brick color, and black iron designs decorated the top of the building. Even the Governor's house in Port Royal wasn't this fine, and a dozen of Port Royal's finest homes could easily fit in this one manor! Because of the pirate blood floating in her veins, Julia instantly began thinking of how much this place must be worth and whether or not there would be something to steal for her mother and father. Most people would think her a monster for thinking those thoughts, but she couldn't help it. Her father had taken her on a dozen raiding parties and had shown her and her siblings how to evaluate stolen items and how much they could be sold for in other towns like Tortuga. Even her mother could tell what things were worth, and she wasn't even a born pirate! Julia continued to inspect the manor, ignoring the smirk that had appeared on Thomas's face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the carriage drove under immense iron gates and the two girls stared at the grand manor, Thomas couldn't help but smirk. If he could convince Lord Holloway that Julia was his granddaughter, and there was no doubt she was, and convince the lord to give him her hand in marriage, Thomas would become the lord to an estate of his very own! Then he would be able to track Sparrow down, hang him, and take Lara to her father, possibly getting an even greater reward for returning the lord's daughter as well. That way, Lord Holloway would have his daughter, Thomas would have a beautiful wife and a grand estate, Sparrow would die, and the rest of the Sparrow children would be seen to by Lord Holloway himself. The plan was absolutely flawless!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia and Kat continued to stare at the house as the carriage finally pulled up to the front door of the manor, where their previous guards stood. As the carriage stopped, the guards raced forward to surround the carriage, ultimately preventing the girls from escaping once again. The girls felt their hearts sink even further at the sight of them. How were their parents and the crew going to rescue them if they were this heavily guarded? The door to the carriage was unlocked, and the two girls reluctantly left the carriage. Thomas appeared surprised at how resigned the girls were, but he didn't know that the two girls had discussed trying to get along with everyone and to try and find out what Thomas and Lord Holloway had in mind for them.  
  
The three of them were escorted through the house by way of an overly opulent hallway. Portraits, vases, tables, chairs, and other manners of carefully placed furniture decorated the hallway, but what really caught the eyes of the two girls was the final painting on the wall, one that remarkably resembled their beloved mother at a much younger age.  
  
The girls stopped and stared at the painting before being pushed forward by a few of the guards and escorted into a parlor that was, if possible, even more opulent than the hallway they had just walked through. Sitting in a chair by a fireplace was an elderly man with gray hair, rugged features, and gray eyes. He immediately leapt from his chair after spotting the two girls, and a brilliant smile graced his face. The man then raced over to Julia and embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, my darling Anne, I thought I'd never see you again!" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Julia quickly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, sir, but I am not the person you think I am," she said, reaching out and grabbing Kat by the hand.  
  
The man looked surprised and hurt.  
  
"Ah, my Lord Holloway," Thomas said, stepping forward. "I'm afraid this is not your daughter. There was a problem with obtaining your daughter, and I was only able to rescue your two grandchildren. This," he said, waving his hand, "is Julia, your granddaughter by birth. The blond-haired girl, Katherine, is an orphan adopted by your daughter long ago."  
  
Lord Holloway looked over Kat for a brief moment before returning his gaze to Julia. "Your resemblance to you mother is uncanny," he said, staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "But I am rude for staring at you. I am your grandfather, Lord William Holloway. Your mother is my daughter, Anne."  
  
"If I may be so bold, sir," Julia said, curtsying and using the manners her mother and Aunt Elizabeth had taught her. "But my mother's name is Lara, not Anne."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Pierce has told me of your mother's loss of memory when she had appeared in Port Royal in the Caribbean," Lord Holloway replied, a smile on his face. "However, I can tell by looking at you that you are my daughter's daughter, and that you will be most welcome here in your rightful home. Now, the three of you must be exhausted." He waved his hand and a guard pulled a cord that dangled by the fireplace. "A servant will be here momentarily to escort you to your rooms. Dinner will be served to you there, and we will meet tomorrow to discuss everything that I have missed in your lives thus far." He leaned forward and kissed Julia and Kat on the forehead. "I will see you tomorrow, my darling granddaughters. Mr. Pierce, you and I will discuss your terms of payment in a few days, after I've gotten to know my granddaughters."  
  
He then turned and exited the room, leaving two very disturbed girls and a very satisfied Mr. Pierce to await the arrival of the servants to escort them to their rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Yes, Thomas is still set on marrying Julia instead of Lara. After all, Lara is quite a bit older now, and having a forty year old man marry a young eighteen year old woman wasn't that uncommon. I mean, look at Norrington wanting to marry Elizabeth! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and please leave a review! Thanks! 


	8. Talks with Grandfather and More Plans

Disclaimer: I only own Jack through owning the Pirates DVD.  
  
AN: Someone told me that the sixth and seventh chapters don't connect or make sense. Of course they don't directly connect; chapter seven takes place two months after the kidnapping! It is a really long voyage to England after all. But, if people are confused or want me to fix something, please put it in your review. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 8: Talks with Grandfather and More Plans:  
  
The same night of her arrival at the Holloway manor, Julia sighed as she sat in the room assigned to her by her 'grandfather.' It was actually a suite of rooms that were a calm crème color, where the furniture was the same color and it was all edged in gold paint and designs. It really was a lovely room, but it was far too large for Julia's liking. She preferred the smaller, cozier cabins on the Pearl, and greatly missed having her sister or brother directly on the opposite side of the wall. They would constantly slip paper messages to each other through holes in the walls after they were supposed to be asleep. Now Kat was in another suite of rooms across the hall from hers, and Julia greatly wished her sister were there with her; the spacious rooms made her feel small and lonely. Not only that, she greatly missed the sun and the open sea.  
  
A tap on the door interrupted her thoughts. Julia stood up and opened the door, expecting a servant or a butler asking after her comforts, but was greatly surprised to find Kat standing there, a sad look on her face.  
  
"Jewel, can I come in?" she asked, her eyes pleading.  
  
Julia smiled. "You don't need to ask, Kat, you're always welcome in my room!" She opened the door wider, and Kat slipped inside, looking around the room.  
  
"Well, I'll have to say your rooms are as big as mine are, though mine are blue," Kat commented, taking a seat on a couch in the sitting room of the suite.  
  
"Yes, but the rooms are far too large for my taste," Julia said, sitting next to her sister on the couch and glancing around the room. She sighed. "I wish we were on the Pearl again and in our own cabins."  
  
Kat nodded as she took her sister's hand in hers. "Me, too," she said, tears in her eyes. "I miss Jay and Annamaria and Mr. Gibbs. I really miss Mum's cooking and Dad's stories about his adventures."  
  
"I miss Mum's cooking, too," said Julia. "I miss helping in the kitchens and helping Dad at the helm." Both girls exchanged a depressed look  
  
"I miss the sea," both girls said simultaneously. The both of them then sat in a few moments of silence, remembering the smell of the sea and the adventures they'd had with their parents. Both girls jumped when there was a frantic knock on the door, which then flew open to reveal a ruffled looking serving maid.  
  
"Oh, Miss Julia, Miss Katherine, your grandfather desires you downstairs to join him for dinner," she said, smoothing her wrinkled apron.  
  
"But I thought we were having dinner in our rooms," both girls commented, confusion settling on their features.  
  
"Well, his lordship has changed his mind," the maid said, going to the closet. "You will both need to dress for the occasion. Miss Katherine, your maid awaits you across the hall in your room. She'll see to you while I dress Miss Julia." Kat threw an annoyed look at the maid's back before going across the hall to ready herself for dinner.  
  
A half hour later, both girls were being escorted to the dinning hall by their maids while their heavy gowns and tight corsets made them feel like they were going to fall over and faint. Kat was lovely in a dark blue, which accented her fair features while Julia was dressed in a deep red, complimenting her dark features; both had their hair swept back and hanging in wisps and curls down their backs. After several minutes of walking, they were both led into the dazzling dinning hall, where Lord Holloway stood at the head of the table; two other places were set, one on his left, the other on his right. Both girls were awed by the extravagance of the dinning hall, which sparkled with gold paint, beautiful paintings, and fine silver and crystal. Lord Holloway walked over and offered both girls an arm.  
  
"My dears, you both look lovely," he said, smiling at them.  
  
He then escorted them to the table, Julia on his right, Kat on his left. Both girls instantly shifted to the table manners taught to them by their mother and Aunt Elizabeth when they were younger. They took small, polite bites, sipped their drinks, dabbed their mouths with their napkins, and never chewed with their mouths open. Lord Holloway looked surprised at their table manners.  
  
"Julia," he said, causing her to look up at him. "Where did you and your sister learn such exquisite table manners? Did you both not grow up on a pirate ship?" he asked, spitting out the words 'pirate ship' as though they tasted foul.  
  
"Yes, we did, sir," Julia replied, sipping her water. "Even though we were brought up aboard the Black Pearl, our mother and our mother's friend, Elizabeth Turner, Governor Swann's daughter, were quite strict about teaching table manners to the three of us." Julia inwardly winced, realizing her mistake at mentioning her twin brother; she didn't want Lord Holloway to go after Jay, too.  
  
"Three?" Lord Holloway asked, surprise settling on his features. "I thought it was just the two of you girls onboard the Pearl."  
  
"My father was also forced to learn table manners," Julia calmly stated, covering up her mistake. It wasn't a lie; her father really did have to learn manners so that he would be able to eat at the Governor's table.  
  
"A pirate learning table manners?" laughed Lord Holloway. "I'll believe it when I see it!"  
  
"You are seeing it now, sir," Kat stated, sipping her water to cover up her anger at the insult of their father. "As the children of Captain Jack Sparrow, we are also pirates, for we were brought up in the pirate fashion."  
  
Lord Holloway frowned. "What else have the two of you learned onboard that pirate ship," he asked, once again spitting out the words 'pirate ship' as though they tasted bad.  
  
"We learned many useful things, like steering the ship, keeping an eye out for storms, rope mending, and to search for treasure," Julia replied, sipping her water again. She dared not tell him that their parents and crewmembers had taught them how to fight; it would give the girls the element of surprise should they need it.  
  
Lord Holloway's frowned deepened. "My dear, had I had a hand in your upbringing, I would never have allowed that to happen," he said, looking from one girl to another. "You are the descendants of very important and respectable people, and will now fall into that role. Not only that, you will be presented at Court with the other noblewomen and wed according to your rank, as noblewomen do. I will have no more talks or acts of piracy in my home." He then turned his attention back to his plate and to his dinner.  
  
Kat opened her mouth to protest, but a glare from Julia silenced her.  
  
'Don't say anything,' Julia signed to her in the Pearl's secret language. 'We'll plan things out later.' Kat nodded and returned to her dinner.  
  
The rest of dinner was spent in silence, and the girls were eager to leave before Lord Holloway further insulted their father and heritage. He dismissed them for the evening, though not before informing them that they would have lunch and dinner with him from then on. Both girls eagerly left for their rooms to plan how they were going to escape this confining lifestyle and return to the freedom of the seas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the two of them had changed out of the horribly heavy dresses and tight corsets and into comfortable silk nightgowns and robes, Kat had crept over to Julia's room for the promised planning of their escape. The two of them once again settled down on the couch in the sitting room.  
  
"Well, Kat, what do you think of our grandfather?" Julia asked while signing to her in the Pearl's hand-language 'be careful, they might be spying on us.'  
  
"I think he's a bit cold," Kat said, while signing 'I think he's a total ass.'  
  
"I agree," Julia replied both aloud an in sign language. "What do you think of the manor?"  
  
"It certainly is rather large," Kat said, signing 'how do we get out of here?'  
  
"Hmm," Julia murmured. 'I have an idea. We'll pretend that we're homesick and longing for the sea!'  
  
Kat blinked at her in surprise. 'Of course we're homesick and longing for the sea!' she signed.  
  
Julia smiled. 'Yes, but we'll pretend that we're so homesick and longing for the sea that we won't eat or drink a great deal,' she replied. 'If we appear to be fading, the lord will have to let us to back to Port Stephens temporarily. Once there, we can get a message to Mum and Dad, telling them where we are! Dad will think of a way to rescue us.'  
  
Kat nodded. "Well," she said aloud, keeping up the pretense of the two of them talking of common things for any spies listening. "What did you think of dinner?" Secretly, she signed 'When do we start this sickness of ours?'  
  
"It was fairly good, though it did make me a bit sleepy," Julia commented, signing 'tomorrow, at breakfast, eat less than usual, though not too little, we want to make it seem gradual.'  
  
Kat nodded. "I agree," she said, answering both the spoken and signed messages. "Well, I guess I'll let you get some sleep then. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Both girls stood up, Julia escorting Kat to the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Kat," Julia said, signing 'don't forget tomorrow.'  
  
"Goodnight, Jewel," Kat said, smiling at her before entering her own room.  
  
That night, both girls fell into a light sleep, dreaming of watching the sun setting on the Caribbean from the deck of the Black Pearl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I'm still confused on how that one reviewer thought that chapter six and seven didn't coordinate. I won't dwell on it, though. I've gotten no other complaints, but if people are having trouble with the story, please tell me. I really want people to feel comfortable reading my work. I have a question: after this story, that's the end of the "Servant Girl" series. I'm out of idea on how to write a fifth part for this series. So what do people think of a Will/OC romance that happens AFTER the movie? Please let me know in your review! Thanks! 


	9. Tales and Return to the Sea

Disclaimer: I only own Jack through owning the Pirates DVD.  
  
AN: I'm going to try and finish this story before college classes start on January 5th because I probably won't have time to do it with the homework load and everything. After this story is finished, I might get started on a Will/OC romance, I've always wanted to try it! Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter!  
  
Chapter 9: Tales and Return to the Sea:  
  
The next two days passed slowly for Julia and Kat. They were not allowed out of the house, and most of the manor's rooms were off limits to them, so the two young women were forced to remain in their suites, bored out of their minds until lunch or dinner was served. The two maids from the first evening returned, dressed them in their evening gowns, and escorted the two Sparrow girls to the dinning hall, where there was little conversation, and where Julia and Kat began to eat sparingly in order to put their plan of going to Port Stephens and contacting their parents into motion. After that, both girls were once again escorted to their rooms, where they settled in for the night.  
  
Finally, during lunch on the third day after their arrival, Lord Holloway began to be a bit more curious about the girls' lives aboard the Pearl, and asked one or two questions about how the girls were raised, and what their days were usually like. Julia would primarily answer the questions, with Kat piping up once and a while to add a detail or two, but lunch was still a solemn and quiet affair, and the girls returned to their rooms for another boring afternoon.  
  
At dinner, the two girls got a bit of a surprise when Lord Holloway asked a question that had burned in his mind for over twenty four years.  
  
"How has my daughter's life been aboard the Black Pearl?" he asked, looking at each girl. "I would have asked sooner, but I did not think it appropriate to ask so soon after separating you from her."  
  
Julia spoke first, as always. "Our mother is very happy aboard the Pearl," she said, fiddling with the food on her plate, her appetite gone at the mention of her mother. "She loves the sea almost as much as our father does."  
  
Lord Holloway leaned back in his chair. "Really?" he asked, his voice filled with doubt. He then changed the subject. "Would you mind telling me how your parents met?"  
  
"They met while trying to save Governor Swann's daughter," Julia replied carefully. She didn't think the lord would believe the real story, so she told a more condensed and cleaned up version of the tale. "Mother had been a handmaiden to the Governor's daughter, and she, Will Turner, and our father went to save Miss Swann after she was kidnapped by Captain Barbossa, who had been our father's first mate over ten years before Mother and Father met. Barbossa had mutinied against our father and marooned him, stealing the Black Pearl. He had done some evil deeds in that span of time, and kidnapping the Governor's daughter was one of the last evil things he did. Mother, Father, and Will Turner saved her, defeated Barbossa, and reclaimed the Black Pearl with the help of a crew recruited in Tortuga."  
  
"And then your parents were married," Lord Holloway said, grinding out the word 'married.'  
  
"No, Father left Mother in Port Royal for a while so that he wouldn't be hung as a pirate," Kat said, sipping her water. "After nine months, Father came back for her, and they fell even deeper in love than before. They wed not long afterwards."  
  
"And when were you born, Julia?" the lord asked, sipping his wine.  
  
"Over two years later," Julia replied. "Kat was adopted when I was five years old. She was only three when I found her on a dock and brought her onboard the Pearl, and Mother and Father took her in as one of their own."  
  
"Interesting," the lord replied, again sipping his wine. "But are you sure your mother married your father out of love and not fear? It wouldn't surprise me if he had frightened her into marrying him, after all." Both girls turned to glare at the man who called himself their grandfather.  
  
"Our parents love each other more than anything!" Kat said passionately. "Our father would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him!"  
  
"My dear, pirates are unable to love," Lord Holloway spoke, as though she were naïve to believe such a thing. "I believe your father tricked your mother into marrying him. After all, she was the companion of the Governor's daughter and he would have paid for her return to Port Royal."  
  
"How dare you say such a thing?!" Kat cried out. "Our father married our mother out of love, and never once asked for a single penny from the Governor or anyone else!"  
  
"My dear, I have had dealings with pirates in the past, and all I can say is that they are all the same greedy dogs who care nothing for others and only for themselves," Lord Holloway replied, his tone full of arrogance and authority. "Whatever sort of story your parents have told you about their marriage and so-called 'love' must either be a false tale to cover up the truth, or a fantasy within their own minds." He took another drink from his glass.  
  
Both girls sat and glared at the Lord of Keens before getting up from their chairs. Then, before the lord could blink, both girls stalked out of the dinning hall and upstairs, heading for their rooms. At the last minute, Julia grabbed Kat by the arm and dragged her into her own suite, locking the door and blocking it with a chair to prevent anyone from entering. Once they were safely situated inside, both girls engaged in a signing conversation to throw off anyone spying through the wall.  
  
'Can you believe what he said about our parents?!' Kat signed, anger written all over her face. 'If I'd had a sword in my hand, he'd be dead at this very moment!'  
  
'He'd be dead at your hands only if I hadn't killed him first!' Julia exclaimed, stalking towards the closet and pulling out two nightgowns and robes, tossing a pair to Kat. Both girls helped each other undress and let down their hair before curling up on Julia's bed.  
  
'He has no right to claim that pirates can't love!' Kat signed to her sister. 'I know that Annamaria, Scar, Mr. Gibbs, and Mr. Cotton love us as much as Mum and Dad do!'  
  
'I know that, too, Kat,' Julia replied. 'I just wish that blind bastard downstairs could see what sort of life we lived on the Pearl. If he knew, he wouldn't have said such things.' She sighed. 'Either way, I refuse to leave this room until he apologizes for insulting our parents and our friends on the Pearl!'  
  
'Jewel, we can't stay in here forever!' Kat exclaimed. 'What will we eat? We'll starve!'  
  
'No, we won't,' Julia replied, walking over to her dresser and pulling out a bunched-up handkerchief. She placed it on the bed and unrolled it, revealing two rolls. 'I've been saving all of the rolls brought up at breakfast, and my afternoon tea has gone into the small flasks that were hidden in my gown when we were kidnapped,' she signed to he sister. 'I'm so glad that mother taught us to hide food and always carry water flasks in our gowns in case something bad happened to us. My maid thinks I've been feeding the bread to the birds outside my window, and that I'm an absolute tea fanatic!' Both girls laughed as Julia returned the handkerchiefs to the drawer she had pulled them from.  
  
'You really are clever, Jewel,' Kat said. 'You're just like Dad in his plotting mode!'  
  
Both girls laughed again before snuggling under the covers of Julia's bed and falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs in his private office, Lord Holloway was silently fuming as he paced around his office. He couldn't believe that his granddaughters had stalked out of his presence without asking to be excused, and had dared to talk back to him! This totally went beyond the place of a noblewoman. A woman must be silent and obedient in the presence of their elders, especially when their elder is their grandfather. He would not tolerate this sort of insubordination in his house!  
  
He suddenly paused in mid-step, looking up at the wall above his desk. There hung a portrait of his dead wife, Marianna, who had died bringing his beloved daughter into the world. Anne was somewhat named for her late mother, for the resemblance to her mother was uncanny, and the loss of his only child in the Caribbean had ruined him emotionally. Now, with a granddaughter who was nearly the exact image of both his dead wife and long- lost daughter, his mind and heart were in turmoil; it seemed as though both of his lost loved ones had been returned to him in the single form of a granddaughter, and now he had possibly ruined any chance of getting to know her better. Perhaps he had been too harsh on the girls. He would have to apologize to the both of them tomorrow when they joined him at lunch, and try to further investigate their parents and their past aboard the Black Pearl. Hopefully things would be better in the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was after noon the next day, and Lord Holloway was growing impatient. His granddaughters should have been downstairs by now. What on earth was keeping them? Finally, a maid appeared in the dinning room and curtsied.  
  
"My lord, Miss Julia and Miss Katherine have locked themselves inside of Miss Julia's room and refuse to open the door!" she said, panic written all over her face.  
  
The lord frowned at her. "Does the steward not have a key to her door?" he asked slowly, as though the maid were incredibly stupid.  
  
"Um, yes, milord, but the door appears to be blocked somehow, and we can't seem to open it," the maid replied, looking down at the floor.  
  
Lord Holloway sighed. "They must be upset about last night," he said to her. "They will come down or open the door when they are hungry, my dear, don't worry. Have someone keep an eye on the door to see when they open it and ask for food." He waved his hand in dismissal and the maid curtsied and left. He was not worried; his lovely Anne had tried such things when she was younger and had always come out after one day without food. He had no doubt his granddaughters would be joining him for lunch the next day, or dinner at the absolute latest. He turned back to his lunch, planning out his day in his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lord Holloway did not like being wrong, and this case was no exception. His granddaughters had been upstairs in Julia's room for three days, and hadn't come out for food or water. His servants were beginning to panic, and they weren't the only ones; he could feel panic rising up inside of his own heart. Not being able to take any more, Lord Holloway went upstairs to his granddaughters' room and waved his hands, dismissing the three servants that stood watch outside the door. Once they were gone, he walked over to the door and knocked.  
  
"Julia, Katherine, it's I, your grandfather," he said, hoping the two of them could hear his voice through the door. "I'm sorry that I insulted your family and your friends, and I hope to make it up to you by taking the two of you to Port Stephens for a few weeks. Would you like that?" There was a short pause before a voice answered through the door.  
  
"Do you mean it?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
"Of course, my dear," he said, truly meaning every word. "You must miss the sea a great deal, and I have a small house there where you and your sister may relax for a while. You can leave tomorrow if you wish." There was another slight pause.  
  
"Alright," answered the voice. "We'll be ready then."  
  
"Would you two open the door so that the servants may serve you lunch and dinner in your room?" the lord asked. He truly wanted them to eat with him, but knew that would not be a good idea just yet.  
  
"Yes, and have them knock when they arrive, please," answered the voice inside. After a slight pause, she spoke again. "And thank you for letting us visit the sea, it is very kind of you!"  
  
"Think nothing of it, my dear," Lord Holloway said through the door. "Good day to you both." He went off to summon the servants and to arrange for the meals to be taken upstairs, not realizing that he had played right into Julia and Kat's plans for rescue by the Black Pearl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Julia and Kat were on their way to Port Stephens in a lovely carriage surrounded by guards, and filled with the hope that they would be able to send a message to their parents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Wow, their granddad sure is an ass, isn't he? Well, you've read why he's emotionally messed up, what with losing his wife and daughter and all. Anyway, please leave a review! It helps me create wonderful stories for you! Thanks! 


	10. Arrival at Port Stephens

Disclaimer: My precious Jack was stolen from me and is now owned by Disney.  
  
AN: Well, a whole year has come and gone. I hope that everyone has a great New Year's Eve and Day, drinks a whole lot of rum, and has dreams of Captain Jack Sparrow! Happy New Year, everyone!  
  
Chapter 10: Arrival at Port Stephens:  
  
Julia and Kat couldn't be happier as the carriage pulled up to a large house in the wealthy district of Port Stephens. After being cooped up in a carriage for two days, the girls practically leapt out the door to stretch their legs. A servant came out and escorted them inside the large home, which greatly resembled the Governor's mansion in Port Royal. There were only two levels, but the house appeared to have over twenty rooms, not including the ballroom at the rear end of the building. Both girls were given bedrooms next to each other, which included a connecting door, allowing them to easily visit each other. The best part of all was the view of the docks and the ocean from the balconies of their rooms. Their joy was shattered by a familiar voice speaking to them.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Sparrow, Miss Katherine," came the voice that had tormented them on their trip to the Holloway manor. Both girls turned towards the voice. It was Thomas Pierce.  
  
"Mr. Pierce," Julia said, coldly acknowledging him. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm staying at the White Gull Inn here in town until your grandfather sends for me or arrives here himself," Thomas replied, smiling at her. He walked over, took her hand, and kissed it.  
  
Julia inwardly winced before reclaiming her hand. "Well, then, may I ask why you are here in this house uninvited?" she asked, hoping to annoy him. Instead, he smiled at her.  
  
"I heard you were here in town and simply wished to check on you and your sister," he replied. "The butler showed me upstairs."  
  
"Well, my sister and I wish to recover from our long journey, and would appreciate it if you left us to ourselves for a while," Julia said coldly, but politely.  
  
Thomas smiled even wider. "Of course, Miss Sparrow," he said, bowing. "I will call on you tomorrow, or the day after. I hope you have a good rest." He bowed again and left.  
  
Both girls sighed in relief and began attempting to adjust to their new home/prison. That night, after they had eaten a good dinner and had taken a long walk in the private gardens to stretch their legs, the two Sparrow girls retreated to their joined bedrooms, changed into their nightgowns, then settled down on Julia's bed for a private signing conversation.  
  
'Jewel, that Pierce person gives me the shivers,' Kat signed to her sister.  
  
'I agree,' Julia replied, shivering in her chair. 'I do believe he fancies me. I think it's because I look just like Mum when she was being chased by Thomas years ago.'  
  
'What?!' asked Kat, shocked at this new discovery. 'What do you mean?'  
  
Julia looked at her in surprise. 'You mean you don't know?' she asked. Kat shook her head. 'Dad told me years ago that Thomas had tried courting Mum before Dad could take her away from Port Royal. Apparently Thomas had asked Mum to marry him, but Mum married Dad instead. Even after Mum and Dad had married, he had tried to get Mum to marry him, and I think he still has feelings for her.' Julia shook her head at the situation. 'I just wish that he wouldn't think of me as another way of possessing Mum.'  
  
Kat simply blinked at her in surprise. The girls continued to sit in silence, digesting the idea of Thomas marrying Julia because he wanted their mother in one form or another. Finally, Julia broke the silence.  
  
"I think it's time for bed," she said aloud. "Perhaps tomorrow morning we can go into town and explore it."  
  
Kat smiled. "It sounds like fun," she replied, getting off of Julia's bed and heading towards her room. "Goodnight, Jewel."  
  
"Goodnight, Kat," Julia called after her before curling up under the covers of her bed and falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, things were quiet on the Black Pearl as they sailed into Port Stephens. Some of the crew was below decks, finally catching some much needed sleep after days of trying to disguise the ship as a merchant vessel. Above deck, Jack and Lara were dressed to fit the part of a merchant family returning from a long voyage. Annamaria was dressed as their personal servant (and hating every minute of it), and the crew performing night chores were dressed as normal, law-abiding sailors. Jack had spent a good deal of money to do this, but it was worth every penny if they could rescue Julia and Kat from their jailers. Besides, it meant that the Pearl would have to do some serious raiding along the shores of the Caribbean after this adventure, and that would put everyone in a much better mood after all of this tension.  
  
The Pearl pulled up to a fairly empty dock, where it was met by a dockmaster. The man took their names as a Mr. Smith, accompanied by his wife, son, and nephew, sailing on the White Raven to England from the Caribbean. Jack paid the man the fee to tie up their ship, and, after the man had left, several black-cloaked figures gathered on deck, where Jack reminded them of their orders.  
  
"Remember to search everywhere," Jack whispered to them. "If ye find them, tell them we're here, but not where we are. I don't want to take any risks. Get any information that ye can from the girls, like where they're staying, but I don't want the girls showing up here with a bunch of guards chasing them. I don't want innocent people hurt!" The figures nodded and raced off into the night. Meanwhile, Jack held onto his wife's shoulders as they watched the figures vanish into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Julia and Kat quickly ate breakfast and prepared to leave for the local marketplace. However, they were forced to take along six guards to "keep them safe" as they traveled the marketplace; apparently their grandfather wasn't taking any chances of them escaping. Julia then ordered all the servants not to let Thomas into the house, or to tell him where the girls went. After she was convinced that the servants would obey her orders, she and Kat went out into the town.  
  
Port Stephens was very different from Port Royal. Here, the weather was cooler and wetter. Port Royal had markets full of fresh fruits of different, exotic varieties, while Port Stephens was much more limited. The flowers seemed drab, and everything didn't seem as fresh as it was in Port Royal. Both girls sighed, missing the warmer weather and brighter atmosphere of the Caribbean. They spent several hours walking around the marketplace and glancing in shop windows. On their departure from Holloway manor, their grandfather had given each of them a generous purse of money to spend, and both girls bought books to keep themselves occupied while they were stuck inside the house. Kat had just purchased a small bag of apples when a young man bumped into them.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, ladies," he said, bowing. When he straightened up, a familiar face looked back at them. It was Jay!  
  
A smile graced his face and he winked at them. The guards surrounding the girls frowned, thinking the young man was a pickpocket or was flirting with their charges.  
  
"That's enough out of you, lad," one said, nudging Jay with the butt of his rifle. "Off with you now, you're disturbing the ladies."  
  
"Oh, I meant no harm, sir," Jay said, holding his hands up in surrender and putting on his most charming smile, making him look a great deal like his father. "I was wondering if the ladies would like some help carrying their purchases."  
  
"Actually, we do," Julia said, smiling at her twin. "My sister could use some help with her fruit, good sir, and would greatly appreciate your help."  
  
The guards relented, and Jay took up Kat's bag of fruit and followed them to the house in town. As they walked, the three Sparrows held a subtle conversation in the secret sign language of the Black Pearl.  
  
'How have you been, Jewel?' Jay asked his twin sister while winking at her.  
  
'I've been better,' Julia signed, rolling her eyes in response to his wink. 'Are Mum and Dad here?'  
  
'No, they're in France!' Jay replied sarcastically, slightly rolling his eyes. 'Of course they're here! They wouldn't let me out of their sight after what happened in Port Royal.'  
  
'Are you alright, Jay?' Kat asked. 'You were wounded, after all.'  
  
'I'm fine,' Jay replied. 'It was just a flesh wound.'  
  
At that point, they had reached Lord Holloway's house and began to climb the steps, where the soldiers prevented Jay from entering the house. Jay simply bowed to his sisters.  
  
"Thank you for your help, good sir," Julia said, curtseying in response. "I'm sorry that we don't have any small coins to reward you with, but our friend, Mr. Thomas Pierce, who is staying at the White Gull Inn, will surely reward you for your aid." Julia hoped that Jay would pick up on the hint she had given him.  
  
Jay nodded. "Thank you, my lady," he said, bowing again. "I'll be sure to go there. My parents could always use the money." Again he bowed before he walked down the steps and vanished into the crowd of the marketplace.  
  
Julia and Kat went upstairs to their rooms, hoping that their parents would rescue them before they were forced to return to Holloway manor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Immediately after leaving his sisters, Jay Sparrow had raced back to the disguised Black Pearl and up the gangplank, heading for his parents' cabin. As he pushed the door open, he saw his mother sitting and staring out the window as his father sat across from her, looking like he was inspecting the floor.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I've seen Kat and Julia!" Jay cried. His parents twisted to face him as they leapt to their feet.  
  
"Jay, are you sure?" Lara asked, joy filling her heart for the first time in over two months.  
  
Jay nodded. "I even know where they're staying!"  
  
Jack immediately hugged his son. "Great job, lad," he said. "I'll get the crew together and we'll start setting up a rescue plan!" Jay grabbed his arm before he could leave.  
  
"Dad, Thomas Pierce is in town," Jay said quietly. His parents stared at him in shock.  
  
"You're sure?" Jack asked. Jay nodded, and Jack's fists clenched. "Of all the places in England and all the places in the world, he happens to be in just the place I want him." Jack turned and looked at his wife. "Luv, I know how ye feel about killing a sick person, and Thomas is as sick as they come, but ye can't deny that he deserves to have a sword in his gut or a bullet in his head."  
  
The two elder Sparrows stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Lara looked away, nodding in agreement before returning her attention to the window. Jack turned back to his son.  
  
"Alright, lad," he said to his son. "Let's get the crew together and see what everyone can come up with."  
  
Jack and Jay both headed above deck to gather the crew for a meeting in the galley, leaving Lara alone in the captain's cabin. She stood at the window and stared out at the bay, which was beginning to darken in the fading light of the setting sun.  
  
"Only a short while longer, little ones," she whispered to her daughters, wishing they could hear her. "I can't wait to hold my little girls in my arms again." The only reply was the lapping of the waves on the side of the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: We're getting close to the end, people! Only a few more chapters and this story will be over. I hope that people will read the Will/OC romance that I hope to write in the near future. I have an idea about the storyline, and I hope that you'll all support me in that piece of work. Anyway, please leave a review, and have a Happy New Year! 


	11. Rescue Plots and Actions

Disclaimer: My precious Jack was stolen from me and is now owned by Disney.  
  
AN: I am seriously wondering if people will read my Will/OC story if I write it. I'll be very unhappy if I write it and no one reads or reviews it. Of course, I could try and write another Jack/OC romance, but I'd really like to try a Will story. If people do/don't want a Will/OC romance, please tell me in your review!  
  
Chapter 11: Rescue Plots and Actions:  
  
Two days after their encounter with Jay at the marketplace, Julia and Kat were sitting in Julia's room, reading with the balcony doors open to allow some fresh air into the room. They hadn't heard from their parents, their brother, or any of the Pearl's crewmembers since that encounter, and their hopes of being rescued were beginning to fade. To make things even worse, the girls had just received word that their grandfather would be joining them in Port Stephens in a few days, and both girls felt that they would have to do something drastic before it was too late for them to be rescued.  
  
As night settled upon Port Stephens, Julia set down her book and walked onto her balcony, watching the darkness settle on the sea and the docks, ignoring the presence of the guards who protected the house. From her view on the second floor balcony, she saw two drunken men stagger along the street across from where she stood, heading towards a workman on his way home from the docks. The three men collided, and a fight soon broke out. The guards on that side of the house broke away from their posts to break up the fight and move things along. Julia watched the fight in amusement, neither her nor the guards noticing a human-shaped shadow race for the trellis under Julia's balcony.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, a figure leapt over the side of the balcony and grabbed her, pushing her into her room. Kat abruptly dropped her book and stood up, fully prepared to fight the intruder, but a hand movement from the figure stilled her movements. Both girls recognized the movement as the sign for the words "be silent" in the silent hand-language of the Black Pearl. The figure immediately headed for the main door, listening for any footsteps in the hallway and, hearing none, locked the door to prevent any intrusion. It then went to the adjoining door and locked it so that no one could enter that way either. After securing the room, the figure threw back its hood.  
  
"Dad!" both girls gasped, racing for their father, who then wrapped an arm around each of his daughters.  
  
Jack stood there for several moments, holding his girls. "Ah, my little lasses, how are ye?" he asked in a whisper. He looked down at them, inspecting them for any physical harm that might have come to them.  
  
Julia smiled up at him. "We're fine, Dad," she whispered in response. "They didn't harm us in any way."  
  
"How's Mum?" Kat whispered, looking up at her father with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yer Mum's fine, lass," Jack replied, kissing each girl on the forehead. "She just misses the two of ye. Jay's been beating himself up about not being able to protect the two of ye, and Bill's been pacing up and down the ship so much I'm surprised he hasn't worn a hole in the floor yet!"  
  
"Bill's here?" Julia asked, surprised. "Are Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth here, too?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "They stayed in Port Royal," he replied. "Bill was dead set on coming with us, so they let him." He smiled. "He's taken to pirate life just like his granddad did, and a fine pirate he'll be after a bit of training."  
  
Julia also grinned. "Well, you always said Bootstrap was one of the best," she commented. Her father raised an eyebrow. "After you, of course, Dad," she quickly added, grinning even wider. Kat giggled as their father smirked.  
  
"Well, thank ye for that, treasure, that makes me feel better," he said. "Now why don't ye sit down so that we can discuss some things?" The three of them headed for the bed, where the girls took their seats and Jack took a chair before he began talking in the Pearl's sign language.  
  
'Well, my dears, we've managed to come up with a plan to rescue ye,' he signed. Hope lit the girls' faces.  
  
'Really?' asked Kat.  
  
'Yes, really,' her father replied. 'Now, the house is well guarded, so we'll have to time this perfectly. In two days time, during the late afternoon and early evening, several workmen are going to be making a market delivery to this house. Apparently the servants here always have deliveries the same time every week, so there's no problem there. While all of the servants are busy unloading and storing the food, the two of ye are going to be out for a walk in the gardens, enjoying the flowers and such. I need the two of ye to be at the back of the house as the sun sets, or else the plan won't work.'  
  
'Why, Dad, what happens when the sun sets?' Julia asked, tilting her head in puzzlement.  
  
'Because a few of the crewmen are going to be lighting a few Smokes across the street to create a diversion,' Jack said, smiling evilly. The two girls also smiled; Smokes were a new sort of trick of the Pearl, where small containers were filled with a special mixture that, when lit, created smoke, but no fire. The crew had often used them on town raids, tricking people into thinking their homes were on fire to get them outside so the crew could plunder the houses, and it had always worked. If they used the Smokes here, the outcome would surely be a good one.  
  
'After the Smokes are lit, then what happens, Dad?' Kat asked, looking excited.  
  
'Then you two make a run for the back of the garden, where there's a small gate out of the back. Head through that and into an alley on the left side of the house,' Jack said. 'Jay, Annamaria, and Gibbs will be there waiting for ye.'  
  
Both girls nodded. After making sure that they knew what to do, Jack stood, kissed them once again on their foreheads, and checked outside, Julia and Kat coming up beside him. The three men were still fighting in the street and the guards were still occupied.  
  
'Ye know, I'll have to pay Scar, Prickly, and Danny a good deal after this,' Jack signed to his girls, grinning. 'Especially after they made the fight look so convincing.' The two girls stared at him as he flipped up his hood and disappeared over the side of the balcony.  
  
Julia stared after him for a moment and looked over at the fight. Sure enough, after their father had left the house, the fight suddenly broke up, which clearly meant that it had been set up by their father and carried out by three crewmembers of the Pearl. The two girls grinned as they reentered the room and unlocked the doors, happiness filling them for the first time in months.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later, on the night of their rescue-to-be, Julia and Kat were in the gardens as planned when a serving maid came up to them and curtsied.  
  
"If you please, Miss Sparrow, Miss Katherine," she said. "Your grandfather has arrived and wishes to see you in the drawing room." Both girls exchanged a glance.  
  
"Of course," Julia replied smoothly. "We'll be there in a few moments; we wish to enjoy the flower gardens before dark."  
  
"Yes, milady," the maid said, curtseying before turning to leave. After she had vanished inside, both Julia and Kat exchanged another glance, this one filled with panic.  
  
"Jewel, what are we going to do?" Kat whispered, clutching Julia's hand.  
  
"Just wait, Kat, it's almost dark," Julia replied, looking at the sky. Sure enough, night had begun to set in. "Soon the Smokes will go off and we'll be free!" The two girls continued their walk towards the very back of the garden  
  
After waiting several more moments, both girls heard the cry of "Fire!" coming from the front of the house. People rushed towards a rising column of smoke that rose from an unknown place across the street; they could even see it from the rear of the house!  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Julia said, grabbing her sister by the hand and racing for the back gate. As they both ran, they heard someone call for them. Kat turned her head and saw an extremely unwanted sight.  
  
Thomas Pierce had seen them and was following close behind them!  
  
"Jewel, we have to hurry!" Kat exclaimed. "Thomas is right behind us!"  
  
Both girls instantly picked up the pace in racing for the back gate. As Julia opened the gate, Thomas arrived and grabbed them by the arms, pulling them away from their only means of escape.  
  
"Where do you think you're going!" he yelled at them.  
  
"We're getting the hell away from you!" Julia screamed as she kicked him where the leg met the crotch area; it wasn't as bad as kicking someone directly in the crotch, but it was still painful. Thomas went down, clutching himself in pain as the two raced through the gate and veered towards the left, towards the alley. The two girls quickly turned the corner of the building leading towards the alley and found a most wonderful sight: Jay, Annamaria, and Mr. Gibbs were all there waiting for them!  
  
"We have to get away quickly," Julia gasped between breaths. "Thomas is after us! He saw us escape!"  
  
Annamaria's eyes narrowed. "He won't be chasing us for long," she said, grasping her cutlass. Jay stopped her hand.  
  
"Remember, no one is to be hurt," Jay said sternly. "Let's just get out of here!" He grabbed his twin by the hand as Mr. Gibbs grabbed Kat, closely followed by Annamaria. As they neared the place where the girls had come in, the five found Thomas standing in the way.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he growled, brandishing his pistol.  
  
"I wouldn't make threats if I were you," Jay said, raising his own pistol as Annamaria and Mr. Gibbs came up next to him, keeping Kat and Julia behind them. "There are three of us here with pistols to your one, and don't think anyone will come to your aid. They're all helping with the fire across the street."  
  
"That means ye have a choice of getting killed, or getting out of our way," Annamaria said, pointing her pistol at Thomas's head and holding out her hand for his pistol.  
  
With little choice but to surrender, Thomas surrendered his weapon and backed away. Jay jerked his head and the five edged around him, each keeping an eye on him in case he tried anything. Suddenly, Thomas made a sudden leap for Julia, who was standing right behind her brother. Jay grabbed a dagger from his belt and slammed Thomas in the head with its handle, knocking him unconscious; he fell like a heavy rock. Jay then grabbed his twin by the hand and raced for the docks with Mr. Gibbs, Annamaria, and Kat following close behind him.  
  
After several minutes of running, the five of them managed to arrive at the Black Pearl, where everyone was gathered on deck. Bill Turner looked at Julia with undisguised joy in his eyes as Lara raced forward to embrace all three of her children at once and Jack yelled at the crew to get the ship out of here. As Bill and the crew raced around the deck lifting the anchor, raising the sails, and pulling in the gangplank, Lara escorted her three children down below as Jack sailed the ship away from the docks of Port Stephens, aiming the ship towards their home of the Caribbean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening, when the Pearl was safely at sea, Lord Holloway was in the drawing room of his home, beginning to get worried. His granddaughters were nowhere to be found, and Thomas Pierce had vanished as well. He had thought that Mr. Pierce had taken his granddaughters on a walk, or taken them to safety away from the fire across the way, but the fire had been a false alarm. Now he began to wonder where they were.  
  
A second later, Thomas stumbled into the room with a large gash on his head that was beginning to clot with blood. Alarmed, Lord Holloway pulled the serving cord and ordered the answering servant to bring the doctor.  
  
An hour later, Lord Holloway and a somewhat recovered Thomas Pierce were seated in Lord Holloway's office.  
  
"Now, what happened to you out there?" the lord asked.  
  
Thomas frowned. "Your granddaughters have been taken by the crew of the Black Pearl," he said, glaring at the floor.  
  
Lord Holloway jerked straight up in his chair. "What?" he asked, not sure he heard correctly.  
  
"They're gone," Thomas stated again. "Jack Sparrow had reclaimed his children."  
  
"Not for long," Lord Holloway growled. He pulled the serving cord. "Ready my fastest ship," he ordered the servant. "I want it ready to leave as soon as possible." The servant bowed and left. "I will get my grandchildren back if it is the last thing I do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: The girls have escaped! Everybody dance in celebration! (Dances around for a minute.) But wait! Grandpa and Thomas are coming after them! What will happen? Find out by tuning in for the next chapter! Don't forget to review! 


	12. Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: My precious Jack was stolen from me and is now owned by Disney.  
  
AN: Yes, the series is almost over. I suppose that I could write another sequel, but I *really* want to write a Will Turner romance instead. I'll have to think about it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: Unexpected Love:  
  
After being rescued from the clutches of their grandfather and Thomas Pierce, Julia and Kat were extremely relieved to be back aboard the Black Pearl. After telling their parents, brother, and Bill Turner what had happened to them and everything they had seen, their audience was quiet for a while. Their mother looked like she was trying to remember something, but was having no luck.  
  
"I suppose I can see why Lord Holloway would think I'm his long-lost daughter, but I can't remember anything from before the day I washed up in Port Royal," Lara said, rubbing the side of her head in thought. "In all this time, nothing from my past has resurfaced for one reason or another, and I'm quite content with that." She reached over and clutched her husband's hand. "If I were to return to that dull, confining noble life after living the freedom of the seas for so long, I know I would wither and die. No, I think I'm better off here, where I have all the freedom and happiness in the world, and I believe our family is lucky to have it as well." Everyone nodded in agreement before turning the topic towards how to rid the Pearl of its disguise as a merchant ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Black Pearl was less than a week away from Port Royal, and Bill Turner was in his cabin, beginning to panic. He didn't want to return to the confining life of Port Royal after he had experienced the freedom of the seas! He knew that his parents were content in Port Royal, but the pirate blood that flowed in Bill's veins was asking him to remain on the ship his grandfather and father had once served on. Not only that, but he was beginning to feel extremely attached to a Miss Julia Sparrow. He'd thought that he had risked the journey to England in order to rescue his two friends, but now he realized that he had really done it because of his feelings for Julia, feelings which dated back to the very first day she had beaten him in that swordfight when they were little children. He was in love with the eldest daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, but did she feel the same way? There was only one way to find out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night was beginning to fall on the deck of the Black Pearl, and all was relatively quiet. The crewmembers were gambling and drinking in the galley, and the Captain and his wife, son, and youngest daughter were in the Captain's cabin playing cards. Meanwhile, Julia Sparrow was taking a moment above deck to enjoy the peacefulness of the ship and the sea she had missed for so long. She went to her favorite spot on the ship, near the figurehead at the front of the ship, where the wind could blow away her cares. As she leaned against the railing, she felt another presence beside her and turned to take a look, smiling when she saw it was Bill. Her heart gave a funny lurch at the sight of him. He was a very handsome young man, and she'd had a crush on him since she was thirteen years old. Well, she had thought it was a crush, but since it hadn't gone away, she could only assume one thing: she was in love. She inwardly shook her head at the idea and decided to break the silence between them.  
  
"So, Bill, what brings you out here on deck?" she asked him. "Wouldn't you rather be down below gambling with the crew?"  
  
"Actually, I came here to see you," he whispered, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Her heart fluttered. "Me? What for?" she asked, leaning closer to him so that she could hear his whispering over the wind coming off the sea.  
  
Bill put his hands on the railing and looked down at them. "Julia, we've known each other for so long that I feel like I know you better than anyone else in my life," he said, gripping the railing. "And I've found that my feelings for you go beyond those of a long-time friendship."  
  
Julia could feel her heart stop. "Bill, what are you saying?" she asked. She thought she knew, but she had to be sure.  
  
Bill turned and looked down at her, his brown eyes staring down into hers. "I love you," he whispered to her.  
  
Julia again felt her heart stop before she leapt forward and kissed him on the lips. Bill was surprised at her boldness, but soon relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. The two of the stood there, holding and kissing one another until a voice broke through their aura of contentment.  
  
"Well, don't the two of ye look cute together?"  
  
The two lovebirds turned around and paled when they saw Jack standing right behind them.  
  
"Dad!" Julia exclaimed, blushing as she tried to pull away from Bill. Unfortunately, Bill had a strong grip on her.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me, ye lovebirds," Jack said, grinning at his daughter and Bill. "I'll go back down and tell yer mum you're busy." He turned around and headed below.  
  
Julia blushed even more as she buried her face in Bill's shirt. "That was so embarrassing," she murmured.  
  
Bill smiled. "Well, at least he left us alone afterwards," he said. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards his again, engulfing her in another kiss. Their romantic moment would last the entire night as they stood on the deck, watching the stars go by.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Annamaria told Julia and Bill they were needed down below in the Captain's cabin, where Jack and Lara were seated at a table, waiting for them. Julia and Bill took seats across from them, and the two lovebirds were severely questioned by the two elder Sparrows, such as how much did they love each other, what would happen after they returned to Port Royal, and whether Julia would stay on land or Bill would join her at sea. The two young people gave straightforward, honest answers to all of the questions, except for the last one about where they would live.  
  
"With your permission, I would personally like to join you at sea, Captain Sparrow," Bill said, addressing Jack with respect. He didn't think it would be appropriate to call Jack his 'uncle,' especially when he was in love with his 'uncle's' daughter.  
  
Jack shook his head. "I'd like to have ye onboard, lad, but yer folks are going to have something opposing to say about that," he said, leaning back in his chair. Both Julia and Bill looked crushed. "Now, don't ye start looking depressed, youngsters," he said, waving his hands around. "I've got no problem with the two of ye being in love, and neither does my bonny lass," he reached out to hold Lara's hand lovingly, "but Bill still has to talk to his Mum and Dad first before the two of ye can get hitched." The two younger people nodded again.  
  
"You'll just have to wait until we return to Port Royal," Lara said, still holding on to Jack's hand. "I'm sure your parents will be very happy for the both of you." The conversation then turned to where on the Pearl the two newlyweds would stay if Bill were to remain on the ship after the wedding, or if Jack would have to pitch in for a house on land for the two afterwards. Throughout the whole talk, Bill and Jack didn't once let go of the hands of the women they loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Black Pearl had pulled into the main harbor of Port Royal after dark so as not to cause panic among the populous, and the entire Sparrow family, plus Bill, arrived at the Governor's house just in time for dinner. To add to their luck, the Turners were there as well. After everyone had eaten, Governor Swann escorted everyone into the parlor, where the Sparrows gave a detailed account of their adventures. Jack and Lara described what had happened after the girls had vanished, and Julia and Kat told them of what had happened after being kidnapped. The Sparrow family didn't fail to notice how Bill had taken a seat next to Julia and was holding and stroking her hand, much like what Jack was doing with Lara's hand. After both tales were told, Jack looked pointedly at Bill and Julia, who blushed under his gaze. Their change in facial color attracted the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"Bill, are you blushing?" Elizabeth asked her son, who blushed even harder.  
  
"I believe he is," Will said, grinning at his son. His smile somewhat shifted when he noticed how his son was holding the hand of Jack Sparrow's eldest daughter. "Bill, is there something you'd like to tell us?"  
  
"Um, yes, Father, there is," Bill said, clearing his throat. "Julia and I are in love and want to get married."  
  
"What?!" Elizabeth's scream echoed throughout the Governor's mansion. The other people in the room winced.  
  
"Now Lizzie, it really isn't that bad," Lara said, hurriedly trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"Not that bad?" Elizabeth said in disbelief. "My son goes away for four months, and upon his return he decides he wants to get married? How is that not bad?"  
  
"Now, really Elizabeth," Jack said, waving his free hand around while the other lay in his wife's grasp. "The two have known one another since Jay and Julia were born, and they've grown up playing with each other. They know how the other thinks, and they have similar likes and dislikes. Frankly, I'm amazed they didn't fall in love sooner!"  
  
"Dad!" Julia exclaimed, embarrassed at her father's boldness.  
  
"Well, it's true, treasure, and don't interrupt me while I'm talking," Jack said, chiding his daughter. He turned towards Will. "Come on, whelp, help me out here."  
  
Will sighed. "Elizabeth, both you and Jack raise good points," he said, looking between his wife and friends. "I'm as surprised as you are about this, but it really is a good match between them. They compliment each other perfectly, just like Jack and Lara, and you and I do." He raised his hand to stop Elizabeth's protest. "I would rather have Bill married to someone all three of us have known and loved for years than marry a complete stranger the two of us have never met. I hope you can agree with that."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "You're right, Will," she said, collapsing back in her chair. "You just surprised me, Bill, that's all. It is rather unexpected news." She smiled at her son. "I'm just glad that you've found love and happiness just like your father and I have."  
  
Bill released Julia's hand, stood, and walked over to his mother, who stood as well, and the two embraced. "Thank you for your support, Mother," he said. He released her and both returned to their seats, Bill once again taking Julia's hand in his.  
  
Elizabeth smiled when she saw the two of them sitting together, holding hands. 'Perhaps it isn't that bad,' she thought. Aloud, she said, "So where will the two of you live after the wedding?" The room went quiet for a moment.  
  
Bill shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Mother, I was hoping that the Captain would allow me to stay on his ship after we got married." He inwardly prepared for another outburst from his mother and was surprised when all she did was smile.  
  
"I suppose the sea called to you, didn't it, Bill?" Elizabeth asked. Her son nodded. "Well, far be it for me to keep you away from the ocean that calls to you as it called to your grandfather." She smiled again. "The two of you have my blessings to stay onboard the Black Pearl, as long as you promise to visit often, and," she looked over at Julia, "as long as you're here for any children that might be born." Julia blushed as she nodded her agreement.  
  
"So it's settled then," Governor Swann stated after being silent for the whole argument. "Now, when would the two of you like to be married?"  
  
"Hopefully soon," Jack said. Every head turned towards him. "I've got some serious plundering I need to do to compensate for the money spent on this grand rescue mission, after all. Perhaps a week or two from now would do?"  
  
Governor Swann nodded. "How about eight days? That would give ample time for the dress, the church, the food, and everything else to be planned. What do you say?" Everyone else nodded. "Perfect! Now, Captain Sparrow, will you and your family be staying here or at the Turner home?"  
  
It was soon decided that Jack, Lara, and Jay would stay with the Turners while Bill, Julia and Kat remained at the Governor's home. As they separated for the night, everyone agreed to meet back at the Governor's house the next day to start planning the wedding. After their parents had left, Bill went to his own room for some sleep while Kat dragged Julia into the room they would be sharing, both discussing the upcoming event.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in the Atlantic Ocean:  
  
"Captain, how long until we arrive at Port Royal?" asked Thomas Pierce as he stood beside the helm, next to the said captain.  
  
"If this weather holds, we should be there in a little over a week, sir," the captain replied.  
  
"Most excellent," Thomas replied as he turned his head towards the sea. "Most excellent indeed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: There is only one more chapter and an epilogue after this, so prepare for the ending of this story! Don't forget to leave a review! 


	13. Wedding, Interruptions, and Confrontatio...

Disclaimer: My precious Jack was stolen from me and is now owned by Disney.  
  
AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, but moving back to the college campus and doing all of the homework was a bitch. Not to mention that the weather has turned very cold and icy, and that makes me not want to leave my warm, comfy bed. But enough excuses: on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 13: Wedding, Interruptions, and Confrontations:  
  
The day of Bill and Julia's wedding dawned bright and clear, much like every other day in the Caribbean. Jack and Governor Swann had spared no expense when paying for the wedding, and both bride and groom were dressed like royalty. Julia had a beautiful white gown of the finest silk, and Bill had a silk shirt, stockings, and gloves, all complimented with a brown velvet vest, coat, and pants. The two were quite elegant on their own, and their families couldn't wait to see the two of them together at the altar. Flowers decorated the garland of the altar, which had been placed on the beach by the Governor's home, and there was an area for the crew of the Pearl to stand and watch the wedding. Governor Swann, Will, Elizabeth, and (most surprisingly of all) Commodore Norrington, were the only people from the higher classes invited to the wedding, considering that most people wouldn't be caught dead at a pirate wedding.  
  
Finally, after eight days of waiting, the two lovebirds were ready. As Bill stood at the altar with his father and grandfather beside him (and with Commodore Norrington to perform the ceremony, as he had years before), the most exquisite sight appeared from the crowd. Julia had arrived on the arm of her father, her dark hair falling in waves down her back, accented by the white silk of her gown and the white roses in her hair and bouquet. She practically floated down the aisle to the altar, where Jack kissed her on the cheek before going to his wife's side, releasing Julia into Bill's hands. The wedding began the same way it always had, with the questioning of the bride and groom being together through all of life's hardships, and loving one another for eternity. Now Commodore Norrington had come to one of the most critical lines of the ceremony.  
  
"If there is anyone here who believes that these two people should not be wed in holy matrimony, let them speak now of forever hold their peace," the Commodore declared.  
  
"I protest against this outrage!" yelled a voice at the back of the procession.  
  
The crew of the Pearl turned to see who had dared to interrupt the most important day of their captain's daughter's life, and Will and Elizabeth groaned at the sight of Thomas Pierce standing at the end of the aisle with a pistol and sword at his hip, and Lord William Holloway at his side.  
  
"I don't believe this," Jack grumbled. He headed for the maniac who had caused so many traumas to his family, Lara walking along by his side. As the elder Sparrows approached the two men, both Thomas and Lord Holloway froze, surprised to see the woman who was the embodiment of their heart's desire approach and speak to them.  
  
"Thomas, what do you think you're doing?!" Lara Sparrow exclaimed, glaring at the man who had kidnapped her daughters and nearly killed her son.  
  
"Lara," Thomas said, smiling at her. He reached for her hand, but Jack knocked it aside.  
  
"I don't think you'll want to be doing that, mate," Jack threatened, hate and anger in his voice. Thomas's eyes narrowed in response, but withdrew his hand and remained quiet.  
  
"Anne?" whispered Lord Holloway, still staring in shock.  
  
Lara turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry?" she said in confusion.  
  
Lord Holloway stepped forward and reached out to touch Lara's face. "My darling little girl," he whispered. Suddenly, he enveloped her in a huge hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
Lara managed to wiggle out of his grasp, a disturbed look on her face. "I'm sorry, sir, but you must have me confused with someone else," she said, retreating to Jack's arms.  
  
Lord Holloway looked hurt. "Anne, don't you recognize your own father?" he asked, reaching for her. Lara further retreated into the safety of Jack's arms, which angered the lord. "Anne, step away from that pirate this instant!" he exclaimed, reaching for her and trying to pry her out of Jack's arms.  
  
"Let me go!" Lara cried, slapping him in the face. "Who do you think you are, ordering me around like a child? I am a fully matured and married woman, with three children grown. You have no right to treat me like this!" Meanwhile, Jack's expression had turned hostile the moment Lord Holloway had reached for his wife. Lara noticed this and grabbed Jack's arm to prevent him from hurting someone.  
  
Lord Holloway stepped back in shock, touching his face to check for injuries. He looked into her face and saw her glaring at him as she kept Jack from attacking. "So you really did marry a pirate?" he asked, scanning Jack up and down. "A filthy, stinking dog of a pirate is your husband. I never thought that you would do something so defiant."  
  
Lara frowned at him. "You have no right to presume to know me!" she said, while she and Jack still held on to one another.  
  
"I have every right!" Lord Holloway declared, narrowing his eyes at her. "I am your father! I raised you to be a proper, obedient woman after your mother died, and I know you better than you know yourself!"  
  
"You know nothing!" Lara growled. "I am an independent woman. I can fight, sail, and do things like a true pirate. I am also the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"I will not accept this pirate as the husband of my daughter!" Lord Holloway yelled, pointing at Jack. "This is a false marriage; no priest would join a woman to a pirate!"  
  
"That would be correct," Commodore Norrington said, stepping forward, his blue and gold-braided uniform capturing Lord Holloway's attention. "No priest married the two of them. It was I who performed the ceremony and Governor Swann who approved and signed the certificate. Therefore, their marriage is perfectly valid."  
  
Throughout the entire argument, Thomas Pierce had been staring at Lara as she stood wrapped in Jack's arms. His eyes now drifted to Julia, who stood at the altar with Bill, their hands still clasped lovingly in preparation for the final part of their wedding ceremony. His eyes narrowed, and he grasped Lord Holloway's arm.  
  
"Perhaps you were unable to prevent your daughter's marriage to a pirate, but you can prevent your granddaughter from marrying the grandson of a pirate!" Thomas said, pointing towards the bride and groom.  
  
Lord Holloway's eyes narrowed as he charged up the aisle and grabbed Julia's hands out of Bill's. "I may have lost my daughter to a pirate, but I will not lose my granddaughter the same way," he growled as he began to pull Julia down the aisle.  
  
"Let me go!" Julia cried, struggling in the lord's grasp.  
  
Bill made to go after her, but was stopped when Lord Holloway pulled a pistol out of his coat and pointed it at him. "I wouldn't try anything, young man," he threatened. The crowd of wedding guests and the Sparrow family backed away slowly, just in case the lord decided to do something drastic to Julia.  
  
As the lord dragged his captive down the aisle towards Thomas, Julia decided that she'd had enough of being dragged to places she didn't want to go. As she passed by Mr. Gibbs, she subtly waved her hand at his waist. Mr. Gibbs barely nodded his head before his unsheathed the dagger and passed it to her. She took the weapon in her hand and hid it in the folds of her gown. As she was dragged closer to the end of the aisle, where her parents stood next to Thomas, she slammed her foot down onto Lord Holloway's foot, causing him to let go, clutching his foot in pain. Julia then took the dagger and clubbed him in the back of the head with the hilt, knocking him unconscious. For a moment, everything was silent before a huge cheer went up. Several pirates leapt on Thomas and the unconscious Lord Holloway, preventing any chance of escape. Since the wedding was somewhat ruined, everyone decided to proceed with the ceremony after the fates of the captured men were decided.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later, Lord Holloway was fully recovered from his blow, and both he and Thomas Pierce agreed to speak to Jack, Lara and Julia without causing a scene. Since Lord Holloway was too high in society to be placed in the common jail, he and Thomas had been placed in the home that once held Thomas over fifteen years before. Ever since Thomas had left Port Royal fifteen years beforehand, the home had often served as a residence for those with mental difficulties. Presently, it was empty of occupants, yet was still quite clean, pleasant, and homelike (once you ignored the bars on the doors and windows). It was believed that the prisoners would be comfortable there.  
  
After making sure that Jack wouldn't try and kill Thomas the instant he saw him, the three Sparrows walked to the residence and knocked on the door, which was well guarded. The guards nodded at the three Sparrows and allowed them inside, where they were then escorted to where Thomas and Lord Holloway awaited them in the living room. The three Sparrows sat on a couch across from the two men. For a moment, things were eerily silent, until Jack decided to speak up.  
  
"Well, this is all nice and quiet, but let's get down to business," he said, waving his hands around theatrically. "Milord, ye seem to think that my wife is your daughter. Why?"  
  
Lord Holloway glared at him. "Because she is," he declared. "My daughter was on a ship bound for England from the Caribbean, but was washed overboard during a storm and never seen again. Mr. Pierce told me of a young woman that perfectly matched her description had washed up in Port Royal a day or two after that storm, only that girl had lost her memory and was renamed and adopted by the Governor. Lara looks exactly the way my Anne would look today."  
  
Lara shook her head. "My Lord, even if I were your daughter, I am no longer the person I once was," she said, looking him in the eye. "I have been the handmaiden to a Governor's daughter and saved her from certain death. Not only that, I fell in love with and married a pirate and bore his children. I am most certainly the opposite of the daughter you once raised. The girl you once knew is gone." She turned angry eyes towards Thomas. "As for you, Mr. Pierce, I was once willing to forgive and forget the wrongs you have done to me, such as my nearly forced marriage to you and my kidnapping, but I cannot forget that you attacked and kidnapped my children. I hope that God will forgive you for that, for I never will."  
  
Thomas gaped. "It was for their own good," he protested. "They deserve a life of luxury in England, where they could be properly raised and married to decent men of honor."  
  
"You mean men like you, Mr. Pierce?" Julia snapped. "Like when you tried to woo me on the voyage to England?" Lord Holloway gaped in surprise, but Julia ignored him. "Oh, yes, I knew what you were doing, and it never would have worked. Even we pirates have rules against marrying insane, slimy, arrogant pigs like you."  
  
Thomas growled as he leapt out of his chair, straight at Julia, who backed away in surprise; she had not expected to be attacked by the madman. Before the others could react, a shot filled the room and Thomas fell face down into the carpet, blood flowing from his back; a soldier stood behind him, lowering a smoking rifle.  
  
"Forgive me," he said, his face filling with panic. "I thought he meant to harm the lady, I didn't mean to kill him."  
  
Jack was kneeling beside Thomas's unconscious form, checking to see if he was alive. "I don't think ye killed him, lad, but if I know rifle injuries, the man will be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life." Jack then stood and went to sit next to his wife. "I hope that ye can live with that, lad." The soldier nodded as other soldiers raced in.  
  
"What happened?" asked an elderly man in uniform. "We heard a shot."  
  
"Mr. Pierce was going to attack my daughter, and this soldier saved her," Lara said, pointing to the soldier. "I hope that you can reward him for his noble deed." The elderly soldier nodded as the other soldiers picked Thomas up and out the door towards a room upstairs.  
  
Later that day, a doctor at the facility announced that Thomas would indeed be paralyzed for life and would never walk again. As the doctor inspected Thomas's wounds, the Sparrows told Lord Holloway of their adventures and of the wrongs Thomas had done over the years; their tales left Lord Holloway in a state of shock. After the doctor's announcement, he turned to speak to the Sparrows.  
  
"I never knew of his past doings," he said to them. "I was wrong in encouraging his pursuit in your family. I will take Thomas back to England with me and keep him in my home with servants and well-trained guards. You will never have to worry about him again." Jack, Lara and Julia all exchanged glances before nodding in agreement. The lord took a deep breath before continuing. "I also now see that the past is gone, as is my daughter. I only hope that I can renew my relationship with you in another way." He looked up at the three Sparrows, his eyes filled with hope. Again the three Sparrows exchanged a look before Julia stepped forward and took his hand.  
  
"Grandfather, I know that you did what you did because you loved your family and still want what's best for them. So, as a part of your family, I'm inviting you to my wedding." She smiled at him. "I can only hope that I have your approval so that the crew of the Black Pearl doesn't hang you for interrupting again."  
  
Lord Holloway smiled. "My dear, you have my word that there will be no interruptions on my part." He then stood up and embraced his granddaughter for the very first time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Only an epilogue left and then there may be a large gap between stories, primarily because Winter Break is over and college homework sucks, so that's the way it will be. Anyway, please review! 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: My precious Jack was stolen from me and is now owned by Disney.  
  
AN: This is it! The last chapter of the "Servant Girl" series! Please look for the next story, which may be a Will/OC story or a new Jack/OC story. I hope you'll read it and review like you have with this series! I love you all for giving this story over one hundred reviews! Go you!  
  
Epilogue: The End:  
  
Finally, Julia and Bill were able to exchange their marriage vows. Surprisingly, Lara broke down and cried as the newlywed Turners kissed, and Elizabeth broke down a moment after. The two friends then embraced each other in comfort as their husbands rolled their eyes at the sight of their wives crying and clinging to one another. Jay also rolled his eyes, though Kat dabbed her eyes at the lovely sight of her sister getting married. Also invited to the wedding were Thomas and Lord Holloway. Since he was the bride's grandfather, Lord Holloway had obviously been invited, but Thomas was there at the insistence of both the bride and groom's families, just so that he could see Julia marry Bill. Throughout the entire ceremony, Thomas was kept bound and gagged to a chair so that he wouldn't cause any trouble, but since he was paralyzed from the waist down, all that he could have done was yell and scream his protests.  
  
After the ceremony had concluded, the newlyweds fled down the aisle towards the Governor's home, where there were tables full of food and drinks for the guests. Of course, the crew immediately headed for the alcohol. They were closely followed by Jack, who quickly returned to his family with two glasses of wine, offering one to his wife. As the two older Sparrows sat and talked with their children, friends, and the newlyweds, Lord Holloway approached them, causing the group to fall into silence.  
  
"I hope that I'm not interrupting something," the lord said, bowing slightly.  
  
Julia smiled. "Of course not, Grandfather," she said, waving towards an empty chair next to her. "Won't you sit down?"  
  
"My dear, I have a special offer for you and your husband and family," Lord Holloway stated as he took the proffered chair. The others leaned in closer. "I hope that you realize that I won't be alive forever, and that I am a very wealthy man. I also hope you realize that once your parents are older, they will not be able to live a full life on the Black Pearl. I am offering your parents a comfortable, honorable life in Port Royal after they are no longer fit for the life of piracy." The Sparrow family stared at him in shock. "When I return to England, I will have a large sum of money invested in a house and servants in Port Royal for your parents to use when they're no longer able to sail."  
  
"My lord," Jack began, but was silenced by Lord Holloway.  
  
"I have behaved poorly towards you and your family, Captain Sparrow, and I would like to make it up to you somehow," Lord Holloway replied. He then turned towards the newlyweds. "Julia, Bill, I would also like to invest in a home for the two of you to live in when children are born to you. I know that you would like your children to be raised onboard the Pearl, but perhaps you would feel better having them on a ship when they are less likely to pester the crew or to fall overboard because they are not being watched?" Julia and Bill exchanged a look before Bill answered.  
  
"Your generosity is much appreciated, milord," Bill said, bowing in his seat. "And we would gladly accept this offer, provided that you aren't asking anything in return."  
  
Lord Holloway shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "Actually, there is something I would like in return," he said. The others frowned. "All I ask is that you visit once and a while so that I may see my great- grandchildren and get to know them better than I got to know you." The rest of the group relaxed.  
  
"I think that could be arranged," Jack said, waving his hands around. The others, including Lord Holloway, smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two years later:  
  
Lord William Holloway stood in his now preferred home in Port Stephens. For some reason, having Thomas in his manor made it feel a bit different than it had before. He could have had Thomas moved elsewhere, but he had promised his granddaughter to keep Thomas in the manor under heavy guard.  
  
He smiled at the thought of his granddaughter, her husband, and their family aboard the Black Pearl. He had gotten to know Captain Sparrow a bit better and found him to be a very clever and outspoken fellow, and the crew of the Pearl was in the same mind as their captain. Pirates really weren't that bad, actually; they were quite amusing people. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he called. A butler walked in with a letter on a silver tray.  
  
"This letter just arrived for you, milord," the butler stated, bowing as he offered the letter.  
  
"Thank you, Charles," Lord Holloway replied, taking the letter. The butler bowed and left the lord to himself. Lord Holloway opened the letter, his heart soaring, for it was from Julia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dear Grandfather,  
  
I hope that you are well. Mum and Dad are fine, as are Jay and Kat. Jay found a 20 year old serving girl in Tortuga called Melody that he rather fancies, and she is quite the lovely little thing, with large green eyes and light brown hair. He even brought her onboard, and the food on the Pearl has drastically improved, since she helps Mum, Kat and I in the galley. I think that they might marry the next time we're in Port Royal.  
  
Kat complains that everyone in the family is paired off except for her, but she hasn't seen the way the new cabin boy stares at her. His name is Joseph, he is twenty three years of age, and he has black hair and gray eyes, which somewhat attracts Kat towards him, but they aren't together yet. Mum and I are working on that, though.  
  
Now comes the most important part of the letter. Grandfather, do you remember how I told you that I was expecting a baby? Well, Bill and I had it at sea, as we were heading for Port Royal, and it is a girl. We've named her Anne, for your lost daughter and for Annamaria, who helped me birth her. The Black Pearl will be in France on the third week of March, in Port Frances in Normandy. I know Bill and I promised to keep our children in Port Royal until they were older, but we truly want you to see our new blessing. We hope you will be in France to meet us and our new arrival. We miss you a great deal and hope to see you on the docks to greet us in March.  
  
Love, Julia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Holloway smiled. It was presently March, and the Pearl would be in France in less than two weeks. Hopefully he would be able to be there to meet them. He also hoped to be more understanding towards this babe than he had been towards his own daughter and granddaughters. He could hardly wait to see her!  
  
He rang the bell, which was answered by the same butler as before.  
  
"Charles, please have all of my servants know that I will be leaving at once for Port Frances in Normandy," Lord Holloway informed him.  
  
"May I inquire as to why you will be going, my lord?" asked the butler.  
  
Lord Holloway smiled as he picked up the letter and looked at it. "I have some very important family business to attend to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: The end! It's over, and that makes me sad, but that means a whole new story, a whole new beginning! I hope that you'll all read it and review it like you did this one! Thanks for your support everyone! I love you all! 


End file.
